Say I love you when you're not listening
by jhoiMadz
Summary: Both thought its unrequited love. Santana wrote quinn a letter telling her about her feelings, she didnt wait for qiunns response and left lima to join the army. will quinn moves on? will santana be able to come back alive so quinn can tell her felt the same way all along? Will fate be on their side? or maybe there's no happy ending QUINNTANA pairing. Finntana and Quick friendship
1. Chapter 1

Say I love you when you're not listening

Summary: Santana has been in love with Quinn, but will it be reciprocated? Or is too late?

Chapter 1:

All along Santana thought it was unrequited love, all those years she spends to be in love with the blonde, those hazel eyes that captured her heart since the first time she met her at the park, sitting on a swing. All those years Santana thought was a waste, she's a coward, letting each day pass as if it wasn't killing her, but sadly it does.

This is it, the last week of class, the last days of our senior year, we ruled McKinley, New Directions won Nationals in New York, and the cheerios secured their position at the top again, 8 years in a row. It's finally happening, Santana will graduate as a cheerio co-captain along with the one she love, the HIBC, her HIBC, Quinn Fabray.

Everything was in place, but one thing is missing… Quinn. This week, she promised herself no matter what happens, she will tell Qiunn what she feels. Yes, she is scared that Quinn will reject her that the girl she is in love with cannot return the same feelings for her… but she still has to do it. And there is no looking back.

Santana POV:

"_I love you", these three words I've been holding for years, I wish I have the strength to say… it's killing me, but I have to, before whatever awaits for me after leaving Lima. I wish I have the strength to say… _

_but I can't._

_When words fail, music speaks…_

I walked to Glee club, fidgeting, as I enter the room, I see Rachel talking to Kurt on the piano, I can see excitement in her eyes, she's leaving soon after graduation to New York, as well as Kurt.

I silently walk and sat on at the top of the seats, as Brittany burst in the room…

"San!" Brittany run towards me and hug me tightly. I can hear her mumble in my shoulders. I broke the hug and asked her what she said.

"San, guess what?!"

"what?"

"I'm graduating with you!" Brittany beamed. As soon as the words left her mouth, I hug her tightly. I'm so happy for her; I never questioned her intelligence, not even once.

All the glee members gathered and took a seat, Mr. Shue starts to give us a speech but my attention was only focused on the blonde sitting in the front, slowly my chest tightens… I'm will miss her the most. I turn my attention away to the other glee members. They all had plans, everyone is chasing their dreams, all are excited to leave Lima. Everyone told their plans after graduation, except me. I lied that I haven't made up my mind on which school to go, they don't know where I am going, and it's part of my plan.

The sound of claps broke my thinking; I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and raised my hand.

"Santana, is there something you want to say?" Mr. Shue asked.

"No, but I want to sing something." I said as my hands tremble.

"The floor is yours".

I walked down and stood at the middle of the room,

"There are words I cannot say, but I'll let the song speak for itself." I glanced at Quinn, surprisingly our eyes locked. I sighed, and closed my eyes as the music starts.

"_Quinn, please understand the song, please listen."_

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

I opened my eyes, let my tears roll down my cheeks. I looked directly to her, and she's looking back, I was hoping she gets the message.

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

_How long til we call this love, love, love?_

My voice breaks but I manage to sing to the end. I turned around as I wipe my tears, I can hear them cheering and clapping.

I turned again and smiled at them, mumbling a small thank you but instead walking back to my seat, I decided to walk out of the room. I need some air so I walked through the halls, passing the lockers.

I went to Quinn's locker and fished out a piece of paper in my pocket, it's a letter for Quinn, I wrote all the things I cannot say to her, I hope she will forgive me after reading the letter. I slip it in her locker and drove home.

The graduation came, everyone got sentimental, especially Rachel. Everyone was with their parents, talking, taking pictures with their friends.

I looked at them, a small smile formed in my lips, I'm happy but I haven't heard from Quinn about her leading my letter. Maybe she decided not to talk and just forget about it.

I felt someone grip my arm; I turned around and saw Quinn smiling at me.

"Congratulations San!" she said happily and surprised me a hug.

I hug her back, try to memorize the feeling, the feeling that it might be the last time. After we hug I decided to take a bold step, asking her if she read the letter but I was interrupted when Frannie came and drag Quinn to her parents so they can take a picture together.

I sighed and bit my lip hard. My mother congratulated me with a kiss in the forehead.

"Santana, are you ready for your graduation surprise before you leave?" mom asked me calmly but I can see sadness in her eyes.

"Yes mom. I'll just go to my friends to say goodbye". I walked to my glee mates who are cheering loudly; Puck just announced that he will have a party tonight. I said my goodbye's but they have no idea that it also was my farewell. I told Puck that I will not be coming over to his party; he was disappointed but decided to shrug it off.

I turned and walked away, but I stop and turn back and said, "Finn, I will see you soon."

Everyone was confused, I turn my gaze to Quinn, her face was evident that she was confused as everyone else, I gave her a small smile, I stared at her for a moment, just try to remember those hazel eyes, before anyone could ask me, I walked away.

Regular POV

Quinn was confused at Santana's behavior lately, they are best friends but she couldn't figure out Santana right now. She's kind of disappointed that she turn down Puck's invitation to the party, she thought maybe she will spend her time with her parents. They haven't talked for a while since Frannie came to Lima before Quinn's graduation; the sisters spend their time almost together.

Before going home, Quinn decided to look at her locker, she left a couple of books there. She opened her locker and found a piece of paper with Santana's signature on it. She got curious and started to read the letter, it was short and plain. After reading the message, she stared the paper for a moment and silent tears ran on her cheeks, her vision blurred.

_Quinn,_

_The words have been drained from this pencil _

_Sweet words that I want to give you _

_Whatever happens, I need you to know that I Love You._

_I love you Quinn Fabray._

_Always_

_Forever_

_Yours,_

_Santana_

All along Quinn thought it was unrequited love, all those years she spends to be in love with the Latina, those brown eyes that captured her heart since the first time she met her at the park, sitting on a swing next to her. All those years Quinn thought was a waste, she's a coward, letting each day pass as if it wasn't killing her, but sadly it does.

The next day, Quinn knocked on the Lopez's door, it was now or never, she thought. The door swing wide open and it was Maribel Lopez.

"Mrs. Lopez, can I talk to Santana".

"Quinn dear, I'm sorry you can't."

"Mrs. Lopez! Please, I need to talk to her, is she mad at me?!"

"I don't think she is mad at you Quinn."

"Then why can I talk to her?"

"You can't because as we speak her plane just landed."

Quinn felt her world stopped.

Santana POV:

I took a deep breath; I stood with almost a hundred people in a field as one of the officer announced…

"_Welcome to Fort Jackson US Army Training Site!". _


	2. Chapter 2: Three Words

Chapter 2 – three words

Quinn was devastated; Mrs. Lopez decided not to tell her where Santana went in respect of her daughter's wish. Everyone in glee club has no idea about Santana's departure the day after graduation, even Brittany; her best friend has no clue. It's hard for Santana not to tell Brittany, she cares for her much as she does for Quinn.

After a week, Finn flew to Columbus; he was assigned in Fort Benning also for military training, while Santana is in Columbia, South Carolina. Rachel and Kurt is in New York for NYADA, Quinn is in Yale, Brittany and Mike is in UCLA, Puck decided to continue his pool business, and Mercedes got recruited to be a back-up singer on tour.

Santana's first three months in the training camp was tough, unfortunately there are only 5 women including her on the troop. She got hit by his troop mates hundred times, there's no denying that she's damn gorgeous, and her officers thought she's just joking on joining in the army, how could a gorgeous girl put her life on the line, when she can sit and look pretty somewhere where she won't get dirty and hurt.

She's thanking Sue for making her do laps and push-ups during practice, she's already fit but after months of training, she's on her fittest form, her abs are more contoured and she has stronger biceps. There is a small change on her posture, she's well disciplined and her actions are well calculated. She accurately shoots a target in 2000 yards during training; she can take a big man down on a combat. She's a self-proclaimed _Bad Ass before, _but now she's a pretty deadly assassin herself.

She's out and proud that she's gay, even they were only five girls in the troop, they don't interest Santana; her heart is for Quinn, only for Quinn or maybe not for a long shot…

_After 2 years…_

Finn walked around the military base in Syria as new batch of armies came in helicopters. He was assigned in Syria after a year, but before flying to Syria, he went home and surprise-visit Kurt and Rachel in New York. He got down in one knee in the middle of Central Park; Rachel on the other hand was shocked but manages to say yes.

The last helicopter arrived at Base camp and the new comers went to their each designated tents, it was mid-afternoon and the sun is setting in a few hours. Finn and his troop mates play basketball, they made a little bet with the new guys. They are in the middle of a fast break when Finn's teammate made a missed a pass, the ball bounced out of the court and went on the nearby tents. Finn went to get the ball as he went through the tents he froze dead on his tracks as he hears a voice behind him…

"Looking for your ball, Lumps?"

Finn turns around, with his eyes wide-open in shock to see that the person holding the ball.

"S-Santana?..."Finn breathed out.

"I told you I'll see you soon, Finn." She smirked and passed the ball to Finn.

"What-how…you?"

"Woah, relax stutters, you're remind me of Tina for a moment."

Santana did not change, he thought. There she is with her epic insults. Finn did not say a word but lunges Santana with a hug. Even he's still confused why Santana joined the army, he is happy to see her okay after her MIA drama.

"Finn! Im not Rachel so calm your pyramid nipples for a second, okay?" as Santana breaks the hug.

"You just left Lima without telling us about this?!"

"Finn, I came here to serve not to tell you my story. So stop playing 20 questions on me."

Before Finn open his mouth to say something, she raises her hand to interrupt him

"Lumps, If you tell anyone or any soul about me here in Syria, I will kill you. No seriously, I'm scary when I'm Snixx, but don't try me when Snixx now doesn't throw insults and slaps but holds a rifle.".

Finn frightened and just nodded, "_Never in my life I dream to see Snixx in her final form"._ Finn thought.

Three days after they settled on camp, Santana and Finn got closer, Finn told Santana that his engaged with Rachel and about the other glee members. Santana was happy for a while after Finn told him that Brittany was doing well in UCLA, but as soon as he mentions Quinn's name, she flinched. It's been two years she hasn't heard about Quinn, she cut all the communication she had with everyone except her parents after she left Lima.

In her tent, Santana was debating whether to call Quinn or not. She needs to hear her voice, just for a second. She misses her a lot, two years has been pure torture to her so she quickly dialed Quinn's number.

It rings a few times, as soon as the call answer she said Quinn's name. But she quickly frowned as man's voice answered

"Hello, Qiunn's phone."

"I-Is Quinn there?". Santana crossed her fingers as she waits for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Quinn is still in the shower. I'll let her kn-" . Santana end the call quickly, she doesn't want to hear the rest of it.

She balls her fist, tries to stop the tears from falling. She never thought that some guy will answer the phone, she's furious of the fact that Quinn has a boyfriend. She's living the dream, graduating in college, have a job, get married and have a family. It hit her, the fact that she's a thousand miles away from Quinn, she can't be with her. Even if they end up together, it won't work out. Quinn deserves someone who is stable, someone that can be with her at all times.

She's a coward, and she accepts it. She is in the middle of war, not knowing if she can come back alive. It's not for the blonde she's forever in love with anymore, but it's for her that once in her life she'll man up, and take whatever that comes in her way. It's all or nothing, her cards are on the table, there's no way to fold but to put her cards all in.

She is trained in whatever situation she'll encounter, having her heart broken, this is the situation she never trained for.

"_This is it. Man up Lopez! Do it for yourself, Do it for your family, and do it for your country. You chose this path, you stand for it. She was never yours and will never be yours."_

She takes a deep breath, her fists start to loosen, a tear rolls down her cheek, and she closed her eyes and whispered…

"_Let her go."_

Updated fast! So inspired. Thank you for the reviews and follows. I hope you liked my update.

Can't wait for the I Do ep of Glee. Quinntana Kiss everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: He's No You

Chapter 3: He's no You

Quinn's POV

It's been two years since I left Lima, since the last time I saw her, since the day I lost her.

I cried for months after I left her house, I was there, ready to say those words that I've been trying to tell her for years, but she's gone.

I talked to Britt; I know she's the only person Santana would tell about her personal life. She was shocked to after I told her that Santana left, she cried, I comforted her and stayed the night. I know that Britt is the only thing closest to Santana that I have that time. She told me that night that Santana was in love with me for a long time, and also I've been a self-absorb bitch to not to notice. I was jealous of Britt since she came in the picture, she and Santana just clicked, she cared for Britt and she spends more time staying over to her house than mine.

At junior year, I started to date Finn, Puck and Sam just to make her jealous, but every time I saw her with Brittany, pinkies linked, I felt like starting at square one. There is a time I passed in the choir room, I heard her singing, I peek through the door and I saw Santana singing "Song Bird" to Brittany and I was crushed so I went home and cried all night.

_*Flashback*_

"_Quinn, how stupid can you be not to notice that Santana is head over heels for you? I'm the supposed to be stupid, not you."._

"_Britt, all I knew she's in love with you. She even sang a song to you alone in the choir room!"._

"_That song was meant for you Quinn! She's just rehearsing it to me because she's nervous about making mistakes or if you wouldn't like the song."_

"_Oh… then why she didn't sing it to me?"_

"_She was going to! But she saw you lip locking with Finn on the auditorium, while you are still with Sam."_

"_Shit! I'm so stupid!" Quinn buried her face on her palms._

"_yeah, you kind of are! And that's generous coming from me. You owe me hundreds of hours of sleep for comforting her till she passes out of crying"._

_*end of flashback*_

I pulled myself together as soon as I arrived in Yale. First day of college wasn't hard for me. I easily adjust on my subjects, and have friends. At night I still usually cry every time I remember Santana.

During school breaks, I visit Kurt and Rachel in New York; I was so happy that Finn proposed to Rachel before he was shipped to Syria. Rachel and Kurt noticed that I've been single for a time so, they set me up on blind dates sometimes Rachel likes to introduce me to her friends in NYADA, I went for a few dates but it wasn't there, sometimes I bailed out and Rachel ended up upset with me.

I step out of the shower, and starts drying my hair. I went out of my room dressed in jeans, checkered plaid shirt and high boots, went to the couch and saw Alex staring at my phone in his hand.

"Hey, are you checking my phone or something?"

"Someone called just a few minutes ago, she was looking for you."

"She? Did you get her name?"

"No. I was telling her to leave a message for you but she ended the call, its unregistered number."

Santana's name came through my mind, but I don't think she would call me after two years, I mean maybe she's moved on or something.

"Quinn? hey Quinn!". I snapped out from my reverie as he waved his hand in my face.

"what?".

"Quinn are you okay? You spaced out for a minute". I can see he's worried about me.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well then, are you ready for our one year anniversary date?" he held out his hand to me.

"As if you have to ask, babe". I take his hand and he lead me outside our apartment.

_Santana will still be my first love. But I learned that my world doesn't turn around her anymore. Alex is a mature reality, he's been there for me all the time and he told me he was already falling for me._

_I don't love him…yet. I have feelings for him, but not as strong as I have for Santana. All this time I thought no one was holding my string on the other end, then I knew it was Santana._

_Now I wonder that's why I'm not ready to fall in love with Alex because Santana is still holding the other end?_

* * *

_That was a fast update. I can't sleep, sorry if it is a short update. But I'm just giving Quinn's POV and a glimpse of her life now._

_I want to hear your suggestions. _

_Later chapters, one character will die. Or maybe it would be the final chapter of my story. I don't know. But before that Quinn and Santana will meet again._

_Thanks for the review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I've Fallen for your eyes

Santana's POV

Finn and I sat inside the humvee, after patrolling around the base camp. He told me about his upcoming wedding in New York after they will send us back home for 3 weeks. Rachel and Kurt have been busy planning the wedding; I'm not surprised that Rachel picked Quinn to be the maid-of-honor in her wedding while Puck is the Best Man. It will be an intimate wedding and I wouldn't be worried about the wedding knowing that Kurt is organizing and planning it, I knew it will be perfect.

Speaking of Quinn, it is confirmed that she's already have a boyfriend and they are together for a year now. _It sucked.I know right? _It hurts like someone punched you in the gut but at least I didn't crylike a two year old. Maybe I'm moving on? Or maybe because of the training I've been for years that everything to me is automatic? They trained us to withstand excruciating pain and to tolerate low freezing temperature, sometimes I feel like I'm not a human anymore.

But good thing there is Finn; he reminds who I was before, a bitch, "satan", "snixx", a bad-ass from Lima Heights and a best friend of Brittany. Days after my phone call with Quinn, I re-connect with Brittany. We've been sending emails for months now. She promised she won't tell anyone that we are communicating, and I trust her, I'm glad that nothing is changed between us. At first she was upset about me not telling her about joining the army, she's worried every time we were deployed to war but I promised her it's not an option coming back alive and unharmed. I missed her; I missed her rant about Lord Tubbington who hides her car keys, drinking while she's out and even reads our conversation every time she left her laptop open.

* * *

After three weeks, Finn flew back to New York for the wedding preparations while I decided to fly back to Lima to visit my parents. I take a cab ride to our house; I look to the window and see that I Lima changed in just short time. I stepped out the cab and see that our house didn't change much, I walked in our door step, I take a deep breath and knock a few times. The door opens revealing my mom…

"How many times I remind you to check the –". Mom froze at the second her eyes landed on me.

"Mom! I missed you much!". I did not wait for a response and hug her tightly.

"Santana! You're back! - Alejandro! Come quickly, you have a visitor!"

My father quickly appeared on the door. "I don't think I'm not expec - …Santana! You're here!". He hugs me and kisses me in the forehead. "We are happy that you are here, but you have something to explain to us Santana."

"You mean, you want First Lieutenant Santana Lopez to explain?" I said confidently.

"Cocky aren't we, Lieutenant." _Gosh. I missed my parents!_

After a week, I fly to New York for Rachel's wedding.

* * *

Day of the Wedding

Regular POV:

Rachel and Finn's Wedding was intimate and romantic. All the glee club members are present, except for Santana. Everyone seems enjoying the after party that Kurt organize in the hotel. Kurt and Blaine are dancing along with Tina, Mike, Sam and Bittany while Quinn, Mercedez and Sugar are chatting in their table with drinks in their hands. As the next track turns to a slow beat, almost every one walks in the dance floor with their partners, Finn takes Rachel in the middle and the newlywed starts swaying, they whispers, giggling and kissing each other, the love is in the air but got interrupted by a tap on Finn's back. He expects that one of Rachel's dads wants to dance with their daughter, so he dropped his hands that are wrapped on Rachel's hips and turns around. The person tapped him was not one of Rachel's dad, both Finn and Rachel stands there with their mouth open….

"So Lumps, would you mind if I dance with _your_ hobbit?".

"Santana!". Rachel is lost in words on what to say, which a rare situation is for her. She just lunges at Santana for a hug, almost tackling her in the process.

"Easy there hobbit, I know I'm hot but I don't do married women." Santana tries lightening the situation. Rachel rolls her eyes and smacks her lightly in the arm.

"Thank you for being here Santana, I thought you wouldn't come, I really appreciated it." Finn says.

"Santana, what happened after graduation? You just left without telling us. I thought that you got into a Mexican mob or something? Please tell me you didn't? Did you kill someone that's why you left Lima?."

"Geez. Do you even breathe, Rachel? Are you having a ten thousand word quota a day?. About me leaving Lima is a long story to tell, but I don't wanna talk about it right now." Santana tries not to roll her eyes at Rachel's rambling.

Santana's name is shouted loudly on the other side of the room, it was Brittany, which catches everyone's attention. All eyes turn to the middle of the dance floor and see Santana standing with Rachel and Finn. Brittany hurries down almost pushing anyone that stands in her way to Santana; there are tears in her face which breaks Santana heart in the process. They hug liked there is no tomorrow.

"San, I missed you so much! You did not tell me that you will be attending the wedding!"

"Well, I want to surprise you and Finn!"

"Awww… you're such a softie, aren't you San?".

"Please, you love it!". They link pinkies like they usually do in high school, and they hug again. This time Santana's eyes locked to the different blonde which stands just a few feet away from them. It's like in the movies, were she can only see her, and everything around them is a blur. Everything is in slow motion; the only thing she heard was the beat of her own heart. She stared at her, it's like she's in high school again, whatever she does, she can't look away at those hazel eyes piercing back at her.

Quinn's POV:

She was walking to the dance floor when she hears it; she stops and looks at Brittany's direction which is near the DJ booth. She follows her line of sight revealing Santana standing in the middle of the dance floor hugging Rachel.

_Santana_

_It's been four years since I last saw her, I can remember the last time like it was yesterday. _

_She's back. She changed a lot, her posture, her actions, she's leaner, taller, and she's just perfect. _

_I long for her, I fucking long for her. Shit. My head is so messed up; I don't know what to feel now._

_I've been moving on for the last 4 years; here I am back to fucking square one. Here goes the tingling sensations and butterflies, I thought I've been making a progress, well my heart betrayed me again._

_Quinn, don't even take a fucking step. Breathe. Look away. Look away now._

I plan to look away but immediately stop when her brown eyes locked to mine.

_I can feel the shivers and goose bumps around my body. Those eyes, those eyes that I've been longing to see, those eyes that captured my heart before I knew what love is, those eyes that I dreamed of waking up every day, those eyes that never fail to take my breath away and those eyes I wanted to see the time I close my eyes. _

I am rooted in my place, I hold my breath, unable to turn my gaze and walk away. She's there staring at me, she's mentally debating, I would know because I can read her like a book. Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Sam and Sugar came up to her and they hug her which makes her break our staring competition.

_Oh shit. What am I gonna do? Avoid her? Act like nothing happened? Okay. Breathe Quinn, and please stop yourself from blushing. Just keep it cool, she looks happy maybe she's moved on. _

_No. stop checking her out! Ugh. Why am I acting like a teenage boy seeing his crush coming his way? _

_Oh shit no! She's coming my way, like LITERALLY she coming to me._

I panic; I straighten my posture and took a few breaths as she coming near me smiling.

"Quinn." hearing my name coming out her mouth makes me want to kiss her. _God, I missed her voice._

"_San."_ She smiled at me warmly.

She stops, enough to put a good distance between us.

"It's good to see you again, it's been long Quinn."

"Yeah. It's good to see you too Santana. Uhh… you look amazing." _Oh wow. Going smooth there Fabray._

She giggles softly and cocks her head to the left.

"You look amazing yourself. Care to sit with me? I would love to catch up with my best friend."

_Bestfriend? Ouch. That sucks._

* * *

Regular POV:

Santana and Quinn talked for awhile without being awkward at each other. They missed each other for sure but they both tried their best to keep their emotions checked. Quinn told Santana about college, how was it being on Yale, graduate with honors and having a job of her dreams. Santana was genuinely happy for her but she's waiting for Quinn to drop the "BF" thing, they've been talking for a while but Quinn had no interest on telling Santana about her having a boyfriend. Quinn on the other hand has been asking Santana what happened after graduation but Santana deflects it like a pro. Quinn chose to drop it but she suspected that something is wrong with Santana; both of them have been reading each other's mind during the whole conversation.

There's a silence between them, Santana looks to the dance floor while Quinn looks down on her shoes while she's playing with her hand under the table. Santana abruptly stands up, Quinn raises her head thinking that the conversation is over and Santana will leave no longer interested. But somewhat Santana manage to surprise her…

"Dance with me?" Santana stretches her hand to Quinn and without thinking, Quinn takes her hand and let Santana lead her to the dance floor.

A slow song plays in the background as they sway to it.

_Settle down with me _

_Cover me up _

_Cuddle me in _

_Lie down with me _

_Hold me in your arms_

Quinn puts her arms around Santana's neck, and Santana's hands settles on Quinn's lower back. It hit them both, there is no denying that their bodies fit perfectly, it felt right.

_Your heart's against my chest _

_Lips pressed to my neck _

_**I've fallen for your eyes **_

_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget _

_**I'm in love now**_

As they heard the lyrics, their eyes locked. They both know that it is true, the second they met in the park, sitting side by side on the swing and staring at each other's eyes they both knew it was love.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved _

_Wanna be loved _

_Wanna be loved _

_This feels like I've fallen in love _

_Fallen in love _

_Fallen in love _

_Settle down with me _

_And I'll be your safety _

_You'll be my lady _

_I was made to keep your body warm _

_But I'm cold as, the wind blows _

_So hold me in your arms_

Quinn slowly drops her head unto Santana's shoulder as they keep swaying while Santana tightens her grip on Quinn.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From **hate to love **_

_From **love to lust**_

_From **lust to truth**_

_**I guess that's how I know you **_

It reminds Santana how both of them tried to bring each other down in high school but ended her to fall for Quinn even more.

_**So hold you close **_

_**To help you give it up **_

A tear rolls down Quinn's cheek as she remembered clearly that Santana was there beside her after she gave up Beth, Santana stayed beside her in the hospital, comforting her until she fell asleep and woken up with Santana by her side silently snoring.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_**Fallen in love**_

As the song ends, Quinn lifts her head and looks down her feet, she feels Santana gazes on her; she closes her eyes and bites her inside cheek, thinking the fact that she has a boyfriend, she knows Santana still holds her heart in her hands and hopes that Santana is still holding the other end of the string.

It takes her by surprise as she feels Santana raises her chin, she is scared to open her eyes but not for a long moment, and she feels Santana's lips on her forehead. She shudders and slowly opens her eyes and sees those eyes staring at her with longing and love.

As soon as she sees those emotions on Santana's eyes, she panics. There are a lot questions swimming in her mind. What if Santana still loves her? What if Santana did not gave up on her? What if Santana came to the wedding to get her back? The idea did not startle Quinn but her having a boyfriend while she's not over Santana did. She knows she is still head over heels in love with her. She doesn't want to hurt the both of them, especially Santana. It would hurt her to see that Alex, the man who loves her more than himself, the man who chose Quinn before others and the man who stood in Quinn's shortcomings, is just a guy she used so she can move on. She doesn't deserve him, and she doesn't deserve Santana.

Before anything could happen, she looks away and mumbles a "sorry", and walks out, leaving Santana standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

Okay! That's my Quinntana reunion; I know someone will hate me with these. Come what may.

Next chapter would be a regular POV and Santana's. they will talk again after the Quinn's walk out drama, and things will get more complicated, it will crush the both of them. And Quinn will mention something that made Santana froze mid-step as she walks away.

The song in the background is "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I loved every single one. This is my first fic and Im having a blast.

Myownperfectbubble: that's my quinntana reunion for you. Im waiting for your next update. Thanks for supporting and helping me :)

Thenerdwithoutglasses: hahaha. Im still thinking if Alex would be okay with it or be the antagonist in the later chapters.

snowdrop1026: oh yeah. She's letting him go but there would be a big "BUT" before the break up.

boringsiot: thanks for the awesome review. With the idea of someone dying?. Yup. Maybe someone gets into an accident or something but I would say that there is more than one person that would be in verge of death. It would be like saving the other and let the other one die. Yup. Im a masochist. HAHAHAHA.

random guest and someone named Jammy: a big thank you for the reviews. I love that you loved it. As long as this fic is in progress, guarantee that it will continue.


	5. Chapter 5: I Loved You

Chapter 5: I Loved You

Quinn POV:

I can feel my eyes starts to water as I turn around and walk away from her and headed to the restroom.

I walk alone the hall when I heard my name called behind me; I froze as I recognize her voice… I snap my head to her swiftly, doesn't care if I break my neck in the process.

I see her standing in the other end of the hall; she followed me all the way here. She starts to walk towards me, not saying anything. I can see in her face that she is worried about me.

"Why are you walking away from me Quinn?". She looks hurt and confused.

"uhh… I-I just need some air I think.". I look down on the floor.

"Are you okay?".

"Yup. I'm fine". She looks unconvinced.

"Yup. I'm fine" she's mocking you. "Cut the shit Fabray! Don't shut me down, I'm your best friend, I know what you need before you even ask it."

I snap my head toward her. "My best friend?. Does normal best friend leaves the other without telling anything and just comes back for 4 years and acts like nothing happened?."

"Quinn, you don't understand…."

"You just left me Santana, I needed you, I needed my best friend! Oh…you do know what I needed before I even ask it? Fuck you! You –Have-No-idea!" I'm angry for her leaving me. If she can read me like a book, then she would know that I was in love with her, but she doesn't.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you understand…"

"Why did you leave?". I want answers, I want to know why, at least she owes me an explanation.

She is taken back with my question, there is no backing up now.

"I can't. I have to go. I'm sorry." She looks down and turns around and walks away.

_N-No. No. No! don't walk away from me again Santana. You can't do that to me again!_

I have to play all my cards this time. I have to ask her now.

"Do you mean what you said in the letter?." _One question Santana. Just answer the damn question._

Santana froze, dead in her tracks. She's not turning back, she doesn't answer. I ask her again.

"Do you mean what you said in the letter Santana?."

_Please. Just please answer me. Don't shut me down. I can't lose you again. _My tears are flowing down my cheek, I don't bother wiping them, I clenched my fist into a ball, It's a sink or swim situation, I don't know what will I do if she says no.

Santana POV:

"_Do you mean what you said in the letter?."_

I can't tell her now. If I do, it'll complicate things even more, I know she deserves an answer and an explanation about everything. I'm afraid the she's the only one who can breaks my walls and she's the only person who can make me happy and breaks my heart at the same time.

_I do mean what I said back then, but does it matters now? She does a boyfriend; she doesn't need me to confess it again. If I say yes would it make a difference? She still has a boyfriend; she lives in New York while I'm in Syria, firing a rifle. _

I did my best not to break down; I control my breathing and saying a mantra in my head.

Before I end saying my mantra, she speaks again.

"The words have been drained from this pencil, Sweet words that I want to give you. Whatever happens, I need you to know that I Love You. I love you Quinn Fabray. Always….."

"Forever." Before she even says it, I whisper the word silently, enough for her to hear.

Quinn POV:

"_Forever." _

She finishes it before I did. It surprises me, I open my mouth to say something but she turns around and faces me, her expression is vague.

"What do you want from me Quinn?".

"I just want answers Santana."

"What do you want me to say?!".

"I don't know Santana! God! That's why I am asking you." My patience starts to worn out.

"What do you want me to tell you?!". She yells back.

"Stop answering my question with a question! I asked you first! You answer me right now before you will leave and disappear again like you always do!" I shout.

She looks hurt after what I said, I feel guilty but I need answer.

"You want me to say it, here it is. I joined the army. After graduation, I left Lima and joined the army!".

I am shocked after hearing what she said, I am about to ask her but she raises her hand.

"Don't! You're right. You deserve an explanation. It's my turn to say something." I nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I joined the army because it was my dream since I was young. I didn't tell you guys because I knew you would stop me for doing so. That's why I said to Finn that I will see him soon. I've been a bitch to everyone because it is the only way to conceal the real me, the weak, coward, sensitive and vulnerable Santana. Joining the army would make my strong, brave and confident which I am now. I can't be that person again 4 years ago. Finn and I met in Syria 2 years ago. I made him promise not to tell anyone that I joined the army. I did not leave Lima without a reason, I did it for myself and I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this, you're my best friend, you should be the first to know. I came here because of Finn and Brittany."

I flinch after she says Brittany's name. I'm jealous and angry; she came here in New York for her and not for me. I shrug it off; I need her to tell me she meant it. She meant it when she said she loves me.

It was a long silence before I decide to say something…

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" it now or nothing Santana.

"I did mean it when I said I loved you." She looks straight to my eyes.

I sigh in relief but my heart breaks when she says the word in past tense. I ask her another question.

"Did you mean it when you said_ forever_?"

She opens her mouth to answer but suddenly….

"Babe! I got you're text. Ready to go home?". I snap my head around and I see Alex just got out of the elevator.

What is he doing here? Oh shit. I forgot I texted him to pick me up after leaving Santana. Shit. Shit. Santana doesn't know about Alex. Fuck. No, no. no. She needs to listen to me, and I need Alex to leave.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation." Alex wraps his arms around my waist, I look at Santana but I can't read her. I am surprised to see Santana smiles at Alex, I am scared even more.

"It's okay. We are just catching up, aren't we Quinn?. She turns and looks at me. I am dumbfounded.

Before I could say anything Alex steps in and extends his hand to Santana.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Alex, Quinn's boyfriend." I feel like my eyes are bulging out.

"I'm Santana. Quinn's friend in Lima." She accepts and shakes his hand. She's smiles at him, but her eyes don't register any emotion.

"Alex, c-can you wait in car? I-I just need to talk to Santana." I say to him while my eyes are on Santana.

"I think he's right Quinn. It's late, you should go home." Santana says coldly.

"Santana, I need to -".

"Quinn, give me a favor and just go home." She turns to Alex. "Alex, just bring her home. She doesn't feel well." She says in an authoritative manner

"Alex, I'm fine." I turn to Santana. " Just hear me out, please." I beg, but her gaze doesn't leave Alex.

"See you next time Quinn." She looks at me, smiles but doesn't rich her eyes and walks away.

She never dared to look back. I need her back. I have to get her back. The only thing I want to do is to tell Alex, and let him go. I hope it it's not too late.

* * *

I'm sorry if I promised Santana's POV, but I would love to keep the mystery alive. I can't tell what's running on Santana's mind at the moment, if she still wants Quinn or she's moving on. Next chapter's will be mostly Quinn's POV.

Im having a fever so I think that I suck in this chapter. I skipped my soccer practice just to update this. Hahaha.

Myownperfectbubble: thanks! Yeah. Just bittersweet. All they need is to let go and fall in love. But they are in the wrong situation to do that. Waiting for ur update.

Boringsiot: you amazing creature…

Im taking it slowly, I don't want to end it yet, I think it will be only a 10 chapter fic or less. Sorry to disappoint you about the reunion. I really love ur review, keepin' it real. About Brittany, Brittany and Santana doesn't have a thing in my fic. I hoped you like my update. *fingers-crossed*

Thenerdwithoutglasses: thanks! The song is just perfect. Im writing the update while listening to the song. I love ur review.

NayasAgron: I don't mind you yelling. HAAHAHA. Thanks for the review.

Guests: thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciated it.

Thank you everyone! Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: I Can't I'm sorry

Chapter 6: I Can't. I'm sorry

Quinn POV:

Alex drives me to our apartment, I chose not to talk, I'm upset that he came just the time Santana would say something. I'm mad at myself, I just let her slip through my hands, and it could have been my chance. And also if I had the strength to tell her what I feel for her that moment, it would change her mind and be with me. I'm so stupid! If Alex does not exist in the picture and I'm still single, It would probably her holding my hands, cuddling in the couch, and spooning me at night, but it isn't. I have to tell Alex, it will hurt him, but I don't want to hurt him further. It has to be stop.

Regular POV:

Alex silently watches Quinn looking in the window of the car as he drives; he thinks something is wrong with Quinn since they left the hotel. As her boyfriend, he's worried, he doesn't like Quinn acting like this, and she's silent and distant.

"Babe, are you okay?. You've been silent since we left the party." Alex says, not removing his eyes on the road.

"I'm fine. I just want to sleep." She doesn't bother looking at him.

As they enter their apartment, Quinn walks straight to their room. Alex follows her; he wants to know what bothers his girlfriend.

"So you texted me to pick you up and come home to give me a silent treatment?" he says as he takes off his jacket and puts it on the bed.

"I'm so tired to have that kind of conversation, Alex. I just want to sleep, just drop it."

"So, Santana huh?. I met all your friends in high school, but you never mentioned her." He looks at Quinn quizzically.

Quinn almost flinches at Santana's name.

"It's because we're not that close." She lied so Alex will just drop the issue.

"If so, why are you acting like you're afraid to lose her when she wants you to go home? You look like you want to kneel down and beg at her."

"What are you talking about? You know what, I don't give a damn on what are you gonna say next, I'm tired and I have work tomorrow. Goodnight." Quinn angrily tosses the blanket and flops on the bed.

Santana stayed at Kurt's apartment with Brittany after the party, it's 2 in the morning and they are all asleep except for Santana who have been lying on the bed and stares on the ceiling. Her mind has been worn out because she's been saying mantras in her head to keep things under control, she has the strength to stop herself from punching Alex in the face after he came and introduced himself. She knows it's not worth it.

She gets her phone on the bed side table and stared at it for a moment. She's contemplating whether she'll call or not. After 10 minutes, she dials the number and presses the call button. There's an authoritative voice answers the phone, it's a short conversation between the two, Santana ends the call and goes back to bed and drifts off to sleep.

Quinn POV:

I am taking a shower when my phone went off, I step out and go to my room and answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Quinn?"My eyes open wide as I recognize the man's voice on the other line.

"Puck! Oh my gosh it's been a long time."

"I know you'll miss me, baby mama!"

"ew, don't call me that. Why did you call?" I roll my eyes.

"I need to talk about something; uh…can we grab a coffee or something? I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Okay. I am free today, starbucks sound?"

"great! See you at 10?" He sounds excited.

"Cool. See you later Puck."

* * *

I go inside Starbucks and start to search for Puck, just a few seconds, I spot his Mohawk head seating beside the window. I approach him and tap his shoulder; he turns around, stands up and hugs me.

"Wow Quinn, damn…you look hot. New York treats you right huh." He teases.

"I know… you look good yourself. Enjoying the pool cleaning and the MILF, I bet." He flashes me a big grin. He doesn't change; he's still a high school Puck I know.

"So I can see it didn't go well huh."

"Isn't it obvious Puck?" I snap at him.

"Woah…chill your goods Quinn. So she's back and you didn't do anything?"

_After I got pregnant with Beth, Puck has been a good friend; he took responsibility on what he did. We've gotten close, he knew about Santana and he was the only one who knew I was gay in high school. He had been helping me to get Santana but it didn't work out. He left the room after I gave up Beth and called Santana; he knew I needed her much than him. He helped me find Santana after she left Lima, he was there all the time even I'm in Yale._

"Well we got into a small confrontation, she told me that she joined the army after she left and she did explained things but that's not what I wanted to hear from her." Puck just stares at me, he wasn't shocked about Santana joining the army.

"wait… You knew Santana is in the army?!" I am confused now, am I the only one who doesn't know?

"Well, yes, Finn told me."

"Why the hell you did not tell me before? I trusted you, Puck." I'm a bit angry him for not telling me.

"It's not my place to tell Quinn."

"Sorry, you're right. It's not your place to tell." I slump down in my chair.

"Did you tell her" He looks me in the eye, he's serious.

"I didn't. But I was about to, okay?!"

"What stopped you?" he sips his coffee.

"Alex. He came just in time Santana would tell me something." I look down in my lap.

"What?! Oops. Sorry. But what the hell?! So Santana met Alex?" he gritted his teeth.

"Yes. I didn't know what to do, Alex introduced himself as my boyfriend, and Santana just being cold and distant, I never saw that side of her in my life. I make him leave so I could talk to Santana again but she told me to go home and she walked out."

"oooh shit. That was bad. Seriously, I really want to punch your boyfriend. Wait… are you still with him?!" I can see he's a bit angry.

"It's complicated okay! His family is having a get together tomorrow, her mother expects me to be there. I don't want to disrespect his mom, so I think I'll tell him after that. I don't want to hurt him; he's been a good boyfriend to me."

"You better tell him or I'll do it for you. So, you think she's still having feelings for you?"

"She told me she 'loved' me, but I haven't asked her if she still does, if she meant when she said _forever_."

"You should know that Finn and she are leaving in less than 2 weeks back to Syria. You have to end that mess and talk to her. I got your back Quinn, and you'll get her back." He says and winks at me.

"I will. Thank you Puck." I stand and hug him. I am grateful that I have him as a friend.

* * *

At Alex's family gathering.

Alex introduces me to his family and cousins, they are amazing. I talk to her sisters; they've been telling me embarrassing things about him which made me laugh. I feel sorry for him, his family accepts me like their own but they did not know, things between him and I won't last. I stand at his porch, thinking, he comes up and hugs me from behind.

"Babe, thanks for coming. They all love you." He kisses me in the neck. It felt wrong; it doesn't give me shivers and butterflies, unlike Santana's. I turn around and try my best to smile.

"Your family is amazing. Your mom is lovely." He smiles at me and intertwine our hands.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, I take it out and see Puck send me a message, I read it and my chest tightens, I feel my stomach turns.

_Sender: Puck_

_Quinn, she's leaving to Syria in 1 and a half hours. Hurry up._

I thought she'll leave in 2 weeks, why now? Finn is still on his honeymoon.

I stare at my phone quietly, I need to leave now. It's now or nothing, I can't lose her. I have to leave now.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"I think I have to go, its uhm… Brittany, she needs me now." I have no choice but to lie.

"Party is not over yet. Let's come inside. Mom has a big announcement. It'll be quick, and then you can go." He leads me back to his house; her family is already in the living room waiting for us.

"So, let's have a big cheers for my son Alex and his girlfriend, Quinn, and for my daughter Amanda who graduated in college in Harvard!" they are all happy together, it's just a perfect family, it's my dream family.

After the cheers dies down, Alex faces me and takes my hands.

"Quinn, you have been amazing girlfriend for a year of being together. You supported me in everything, you've been there for me all the time, and I love you for that. I can't imagine myself being with anybody, it's always been you Quinn. I love you. I love your laugh, your smile, your eyes, I love everything about you. I can see my future with you. I want to be with you. So Quinn Fabray….."

I feel like the time freezes as I see him kneels down in one knee, take out a small box from his pocket and opens it, revealing a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

I can hear some "awwww's" and cheers around us.

He stares straight to my eyes, I can see through his eyes that he loves me and wants to be with me, he's hoping for me to say yes. I am surprised, there's no words coming out of my mouth. I look at his parents; they gave me an encouraging nod.

_I can see my future with Alex vividly, he's perfect, anyone would be lucky to be with him and he has an amazing family with him. He can give me what I needed, love and security._

I look at him again he saw uncertainty in my eyes.

"Please say yes". He whispers to me.

I bit my lip, instead of answering his question, I kneel down in front of him, I cup his face with my hands and kiss him on the lips. I pull out of the kiss and rest my forehead to his and whisper…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't. I'm sorry"

_But the thing is, he's not what I want, what I need and who I love._

Tears rolls down our eyes, he looks devastated and it breaks my heart but I have to do it.

I stand up and apologize to his family and walk out of the house. My sight blurs as tears flows down my face, I get in the car and drive back to the airport, hoping I could stop Santana.

* * *

2 hours earlier

Puck POV:

I got a text from Brittany that Santana is in Kurt's apartment today. I knock the door and one hot latina in a fatigue pants and a wife beater top welcomes me.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"I want to witness the rumor that my hot latina girl is in the army, well it's obvious on what you are wearing that it is true!" she hugs me and playfully slaps my head.

"Finn asked permission to tell you, so I'm not surprised at all if someone surprise visit me." We sit down the couch.

"So, how are you?"_ baby steps._

"I'm great. Enjoying my stay here in New York before we'll be deployed again in Syria." She flips the channel, and settles on CNN. I look around the apartment and see a large duffle bag with a "Lopez. S" written on it.

"San, you're leaving in 2 weeks right?" I turn back at her.

"Actually I'm leaving today. My flight is in 2 hours. So I think I should fix my stuff, I'll be on the airport in half an hour." She stands up and goes to her room.

_Oh. Shit. I need to text Quinn. Message Sent. Now, I have to convince her not to go._

Santana steps out of the room and takes her bag and slings it around her arm.

"So, thanks for the visit. I have a flight to catch. See you soon Puck." She smiles at me.

"San, I think it's too soon for you to leave."

"Puck, they need me there. The troops are already launched in war. My squads are backing them up."

She goes out the door; I follow her outside and see a cab waiting for her. I have no choice but to tell her now. She's about to open the door of the cab when I say…

"Do you love Quinn?" She stops and stares at me in confusion.

"What did you just say?"

"Do you still love Quinn?" She straightens up and turns her head to the side.

"Does it matter Puck?" _Oh. Don't deflect the question Santana._

"Just answer the damn question Santana!" I say loudly.

"Yes! I do love her! Happy?" she raises her hands in defeat.

"Then don't leave. Do it for her. If you love her, don't take that flight."

"I love her. But I can't." I see that she's crying quietly, I attempt to take a step and comfort her but she raised her hand, sand stop me.

"Puck, I have to go. I'm sorry." Her voice breaks, she opens the door and step inside the cab. Seeing her like that breaks my heart. I didn't have the strength to stop her anymore, she's hurt and there is nothing I can do about it. Everything lies in Quinn's hand now.

* * *

Quinn POV:

I step out of the car and start running inside the airport; I look at the time and see that I have 10 minutes to find Santana before her departure. I frantically search for Santana, I look everywhere, until I saw a brunette in fatigue with her back facing me.

I called her name loudly, doesn't care if people look at me like a crazy person.

She turns around, and I can see that she's in shock to see me here. I walk towards her not breaking our eye contact.

"San…" I breathe out.

"Qui-" I didn't wait for a response, I cup her face and kiss her hard. It takes her few seconds to kiss me back, the kiss become passionate and slow. I feel like I'm floating, I see fireworks, and I feel shivers runs down my body. The kiss ended, she rests her forehead to mine, eyes closed and I hear her take a deep breath…

_I have to tell her now. _

" I-I Love You Santana. I always loved you. P- Please, stay. I can't lose you again. Please. I love you so much."

She steps back, I can see her tears running down her face, I attempt to wipe it away but….

"I can't Quinn. I'm sorry." She whispers…

Before I have to say something, another man in uniform appears…

"Lieutenant, we have to go now." I panic. No,no,no,no.

"Why Santana? Why can't you be with me? I love you. I need you. I want to be with you. What else do you want me to say? Tell me. I'll do anything. I can't lose you again. Please." I didn't bother wiping my tears, I practically beg for her to stay. It'll kill me if she goes away and the idea of her not coming back.

She takes a step forward and kisses my in the forehead, I melt into the kiss, not wanting to stop the contact.

"I love you. But I can't. Not now. Please understand Quinn. I always love you no matter what happens."

She looks straight to my eyes and says…

"I Love you Quinn Fabray, always…."

"Forever" I finish it before she does.

"Santana, I will wait for you. I mean it. I will wait for you. I am not letting you go, understand? I will be here, no matter happens, I'm not letting you go." I stare into her eyes, try to memorize her face.

She gave me a small smile, picks up her bag…

"Good bye Q."

With that, she walks towards the gate and disappears in the crowd.

* * *

Fast update huh?!

Im still having a fever, funny thing I vomited in the middle of writing this update. I'm okay now. I finished it, it's worth it.

Sorry if im a masochist sometimes… Santana has her reasons why she can't commit with Quinn. Please don't hate me.

teamquintanna: thanks for reviewing. Because ur impatient, I updated it quickly.

boringsiot: you lovely thing….

I'm dying with the upcoming Quinntana kiss in the I do episode. They will end up together, and let's be masochist together. Santana's holding back like you wanted. Thank's for the liking my update, but I hope you love this one. *fingers crossed again.*

Quinntana2: Hahaha. Thanks for the review. I can't skip next time, my coach will kill me.

thenerdwithoutglasses: I got overwhelmed with ur review. Thank you. I want to give you a virtual hug for that. And their part in the "we've got tonight" was flawless. Ohh.. my feels. They will hook up! I hope you'll like this chapter's "forever" part.

myownperfectbubble: thank you! I have my soccer games this week so thanks for the heads up. I hope we win. Can't wait for you to update.

NayasAgron: OMG. You're so sweet. thanks for putting an effort to review my story. I love that you loved it.

guests: thank you for the review guys! I really appreciated it. It helps me getting well with fever.

Hope you like my update! Please review, tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: Far Away

Chapter 7: Far Away

Regular POV:

1 month after Santana left New York

Santana is sitting inside her tent, cleaning her rifle when Finn comes in and check up on her. They used to talk to each other, Santana likes to open up things to Finn, about decisions and about Quinn.

"So Lopez, why aren't you settling yet? I mean, you're old enough to be married or something, have a family and stuff."

"Well I'm not like you Finnocence. I'm taking my time; it's not my fault if you're that excited to be married with Berry. And that platinum thing in your ring finger looks good on you." Finn looks down and fiddles the ring on his fingers.

"So things between you and Quinn are okay now?

"Things are complicated, well for me, she said that she'll be waiting for me and I'm grateful for that…"

"But…" Finn tries to read Santana for a moment.

"But the thing is, I'm not ready to give everything, I'm scared to commit myself, and I don't want to hurt her.

"It's unfair to Quinn, she dropped everything to be with you. And I know you can't hurt her, you love her too much."

"I know. It's just… I don't know. We're in war Finn; anything can happen to us, you and me." Santana sighs and closes her eyes.

"I get it. You're scared that you might not able to come back; you don't want to hurt her, to disappoint her. But you have to have faith with yourself. "

"Thanks Finn, I'll try to remind myself. You should know that I have your back all the time." She smiles at Finn.

"And I have yours as well."

They are interrupted when one of their troop mate comes in says hello to both of them.

"Lieutenant, you got mail." The guy reaches to his pocket and gives the letter to Santana.

"I'm not expecting any mails from anyone…" Santana wonders. As she takes the letter, she recognizes the handwriting on the envelope.

_Quinn_

She stares at the envelope for a moment when Finn excuses himself, giving Santana her time alone.

She rips the envelope open and unfolds the letter; she takes a deep breath and starts reading the letter.

_San,_

_It's been a few weeks after you left, I missed you a lot that's why I wrote you this letter. Well, its Brittany's idea, she's been bugging me about us. _

_I miss you so fucking much. _

_I miss your smile, your laugh, I miss your voice, your cuddles; I miss your touch, your lips, your kiss, and your dimples every time you smile._

_I miss your funny antics, your bad ass Lima Heights attitude around, I miss the way you scrunch your nose, I miss the way you bit your lip when you're thinking, I miss the way you winks at me and flicks your hair, I miss every time you take my breath away by your smile, I miss sleeping beside you in the right side of the bed and I miss every time you sneak inside my room at night._

_I would like to remind you about what I said before you left, in case you forget, that I'll wait for you, I mean what I said Santana. I'm not letting you go, never._

_I LOVE YOU_

_Never in my life have I regretted saying those three words to you, and I won't take it back. I won't stop loving you even you're thousand miles away from me. You are my everything Santana, you are my life, and you are my forever. _

_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. _

_I wouldn't mind waking up to your smile, I wouldn't mind waking up seeing your eyes, I wouldn't mind waking up to your kisses, I wouldn't mind waking up by your side spooning me, and I wouldn't mind waking up with the girl I love all my life._

_I'm not afraid anymore Santana._

_You're worth everything._

_I can't wait to see you again._

_I love you._

_I'm yours…_

_Always_

_Forever_

_Quinn_

She bites her lower lip as she reads the whole letter, she didn't stop the tears running down her cheeks, her lips trembles but she manages to smile. She had been waiting for years to hear those words from Quinn, with that, her insecurities are gone. Now she realizes that her coming to New York is not a mistake, it'll never be a mistake and that she has Quinn.

* * *

Quinn's POV:

5 months, 5 long months I haven't heard from Santana. She haven't replied with the letters I've sent every week, I wonder if she even receives it, or maybe she's taking her time. I almost make myself busy on work, but I always make time to hang out with Rachel and Kurt.

It's Sunday, so I decided to stay at my apartment, clean and organize my closet. After dinner, I lie down in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't stop thinking about Santana, I miss her voice. I pull out of my reverie when my phone went off, it was Kurt.

Sender: Kurt

_Quinn, Rachel and I have last second decision of having a movie time in her apartment. Join us. And yes, you're obligated to bring food this time. Xxx_

I can't get enough of them; I immediately dress up and take a cab to her apartment. Rachel opens the door for me, and took the Chinese take-out I brought. Kurt is setting up the DVD in the living room and I see Brittany sitting on the couch waiting for the movie to start. When she sees me, she stands up and hugs me tightly.

"Quinn! How are you?" She breaks the hug and leads me to the couch.

"Everything's fine Britt, I've been busy on work. You?"

"Same, same. There are more enrollees this semester in dance class, Mike and I have been working hard." She looks good as ever, she's growing-up, she thinks maturely now, but she still has Lord Tubbington in her apartment.

"Wow. I'm happy for you Britt." I squeeze her arm.

"So, have you heard from her yet?" She has been asking me a lot about Santana.

"No, not yet. I'm giving her time. She loves me, I love her but we're not on the right situation, I guess." I lean back at the couch.

"She misses you, you know." Rachel pipes in, putting the food in the table and sits down beside me.

"How can you say that?" Brittany asks as she puts her food in her plate.

"Well, Finn called yesterday. We talked and he mentions Santana, saying that she's misses you and she read all the letters you sent to her. And that's it, Santana's been out in the dessert almost all the time, they barely catching up."

I am worried almost every time I think about Santana, I prayed for her safety every night. I just hope I'll hear her voice just for a second knowing she's fine, I need to hear from her that she loves me, I believe her, but I need to hear those words from her again, I've been doubting as weeks goes by.

Friday night, after work, I am making reports on my laptop when I hear my phone rings; I quickly answer the phone…

"Hello?"

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

"Q…" One syllable takes my breath away. Tears start to form in my eyes.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

"San! I miss you so much! How are you?" I bit my lip as I wait for her answer.

_That I love you_

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_And I miss you_**

**_Been far away for far too long_**  
_  
_

"I'm fine Quinn. I miss you too, you have no idea." I hear her voice breaks, I feel my heart drops.

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**

**_and you'll never go_**

**_Stop breathing if_**

_**I don't see you anymore**_

"You know I'm always here right? I'll wait for you until you come back." I try my best not to break into sobs.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

**_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_**

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

"I know, you always remind me every single week. I'm sorry if I haven't replied any of your letters…I just…"

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

**_Give anything but I won't give up_**

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

"It's okay San, I know, I understand. Promise me one thing?" I grip my shirt.

"yeah? What's that?"

"Just come back to me. Just come back to me Santana." I hear her sigh on the other line.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_And I forgive you_**

_**For being away for far too long**_

"I can promise you everything, b-but I c-ca-cant promise you that." I hear a light sobs from the other line, my heart breaks in pieces.

"Don't say that Santana, please don't."

"Always remember Q, I love you. Please remember. I. Will. Always. Love. You."

_So keep breathing_

**_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

_Believe it_

**_Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

_Keep breathing_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

Every word pierces my heart. And with that, the call ended. I cry my heart out; I slump down my seat as my body quivers in sobs.

* * *

Regular POV:

It's been 5 weeks after Santana's phone call; she has been crossing dessert storms. She killed countless terrorist, she lead her troop mates very well. Finn is assigned on a different squad, but he and Santana ended up protecting each other's back.

Finn rides in the humvee with 4 soldiers and a driver, they drive fast, passing ruined buildings, surrounded by debris and rubbles. They came backing up 5 soldiers on nearby area, as soon as they arrive, there is a non-stop shooting, 2 soldiers down, they take the two into the humvee and assists first aid, Finn and 2 of his squad taking fire towards the terrorists hiding behind the opposite building. After a short moment, they put down 5 terrorists, one of their men called it clear, the time Finn stands and runs to the opposite building, he was halfway being on the other side, one terrorist appeared and aims his rifle towards Finn, he almost pull the trigger when a gunshot echoed around the area. Finn stood, freezing, he thought he got hit, when he snap his head toward the shooter, the man falls down in the surface, revealing Santana holding her rifle towards the shooter in front of her.

_They always have each other's back._

Finn walks towards Santana, he bumps his helmet on Santana's, patting it hard.

"Always have each other's back San!" Finn shouted happily.

Santana was about to say something when they are surprised with five gunshots above them, then followed by countless gunshots from the army, aiming their rifles upward. They didn't know that there are shooters above the buildings waiting to strike. As the gunshots dies down, Finn and Santana found themselves lying on the ground, a few feet apart. Finn clutches her arm while Santana just lies down, breathing hard, eyes strain in the sky,

"Santana!" Finn shouts, he attempts to move but he is stop by an excruciating pain in his arm. "fuuuuuuuuck!" He's breathing hard but his eyes don't leave the latina. "Santana! Are you hit?"

Santana muffled a humorless laugh.

"No shit Sherlock! I'm just chilling here, enjoying the view!" she says between breathes. "Are you okay Finn"? She looks at Finn.

"J-just a minor h-hit. Where did they hit you?" Finn grows worriedly at Santana.

"Do me a favor? Please Finn." She looks straight to his eyes. She feels she's losing a lot of blood, she feels dizzy and her sight starts to blur.

"Santana, please tell my where did you got hit?!" Finn cannot move, he looks at the latina.

Santana's breathing rigidly; almost she's losing her breath.

"Promise me something…" Tears roll down her cheeks, Finn almost losing himself looking at Santana like that.

"Anything," Finn knows better.

"**T-tell Q-Quin…Th-that I l-l-lo-love h-her…"** She's gasping for air. Her eyes glisten with tears.

_Goodbye, goodbye, **goodbye my love**_

_I can't hide, can't hide, and **can't hide what has come**_

_I have to go, I have to go,** I have to go and leave you alone**_

_But always know, always know, _

_**always know that I love you so**, I love you so, I love you so_

**"I-I ne-need her t-to know…"** she takes few breaths and continues

**"Th-tha-at…. I a-alwa-ays lo-o-ve h-her."** She muffles a low cry. Then her breathing starts to slow down…her clenched fist slowly looses… her lips part…

**_Goodbye brown eyes, goodbye for now_**

_Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself  
_

_I have to go, I have to go, **I have to go and leave you alone**_

"Santana! Stay awake! Look at my eyes Santana! Keep your eyes open! Stay awake! Santana, you can do this! Do it for Quinn!" Finn shouts as his voice strains. The sound of steps approaches them,…

"Man down! Man down!" As soon as they arrive the area, 2 soldiers come to rescue Santana and Finn. Finn on the other hand, felt something is wrong… He keep his eyes on the latina, the soldier inspects Santana's injury and immediately cries…

"Medic! Medic! Lopez got hit on the neck. Drive her back to the base now!" then he taps Santana's cheek, "Lopez, stay with me okay?! Look in my eyes! Stay with me!" Santana catches 3 bullets, one on her left arm, the other went through her left upper leg and the other that caused huge damage went through her neck.

**_But always know, always know, _**

_**always know that I love you so,**_

Santana manages to keep her eyes for a moment, but slowly her eyes falter to close… she only had one thing in her mind…

_Quinn_

Then everything went black.

**_I love you so….  
_**

* * *

**Happy Valentines everybody!**

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that's my chapter 7. I hope you'll like it! I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter. Next chapter might be quinn's and finn's POV and a regular POV.

I hope you won't hate me for this!

boringsiot: you smoochie bear

Bump my fist in the air when you said you sniffing like a child! Score!

I always love your reviews! I hope you liked my update…im anxious about it.

I choked on my own saliva when u said, *whips riding crop*. Laughing so hard and banging my face on the keyboard. You're so awesome! You made my entire week!

myownperfectbubble: so many thank you's for the review. This update is not that "emotional" I think. Sorr, I wrote it during valentines day so…im so happy that I forgot how to put emotion in my story. The casket will be on the next chapter.

Ryoko05: thanks for the review. I appreciate that in some way I can move other people emotions,,,

cuttiekhel 2: this answers on what you said that you have a bad feeling for Santana. Well…instincts are right. Thanks for the review.

henerdwithoutglasses: reading your review rendered me speechless. Like damn! Im happy I achieved my goal to atleast move a single bit of emotion from the reader. And I felt pressured on ur review. I hope I didn't disappoint you with my update. *fingers crossed. Btw, im getting better now, thanks for the message.

And I'm totally giving you a virtual hugs!

guests: thanks for the reviews….next time you can put ur fake name or something so I can address my message directly. Anyhow…big thank you's to all.

Please review.. I neeed more feedbacks for the story. Thanks for those who followed and favorite my fic.


	8. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

**I want to hear from you… my head's messed up right now. Im in between two decisions…**

**So I'm asking you if this fic is too angst, like there is no more happy times just pure drama, I will end this in the last 2 chapters…but if the angst is tolerable for readers… if you're that masochist, like me, I will extend this fic to 5-8 more chapters.**

**Soooooooooo, what's gonna be?**

**And I want advice from myownperfectbubble, thenerdwithoutglasses, and my baby boringsiot.**

**Im doing this for you guys, I don't mind writing and updating, stories and stuffs just keep coming in my head.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys,… and I'm sorry if I made you a little grumpy or sad about the story on valentines day.**

**I love all you reviews…and as a beginner here in , writing my first ever story, having it reviewed by you guys just made me genuinely happy. Never in my life I thought of making such story. So I need you to help me decide.**

**Thank you so much!**

**read all of your reviews. thank you for the advices.**

**so i think...**

**im continuing this fic! yay!**


	9. Chapter 8: I Won't Let You Go

Chapter 8: I Won't Let You Go

Finn POV:

"Always have each other's back San!"

The next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground. Slowly I can feel piercing pan shoot down my arm going through my chest. I open my eyes, immediately landed on Santana who is lying on her back as well, she's not moving but her eyes are open and she's breathing hard.

"Santana!" I shout, I want to stand up and help her but I feel intense pain on arm and chest.

_Oh fuck! This is not good. Man up Finn. You can do this. It hurts like fuck. Just breathe…_

I panic but I chose to lie down and keep my eyes on Santana. "Santana! Are you hit?" I ask her.

"No shit Sherlock! I'm just chilling here, enjoying the view! Are you okay Finn?" she's joking, at least she's okay now. I have to be strong for her, especially for Rachel.

"J-just a minor h-hit. Where did they hit you?" I lie knowing my injury far from minor. I can blood stains on my jacket and uniform.

"Do me a favor? Please Finn." She looks straight to me eyes, there's something wrong but I can't see any blood on her right side of the body. She's starting to breathe hard; I can see sadness in her eyes even though she's fighting it.

"Santana, please tell my where did you got hit?!" A fierce Santana scares me, but when she's shutting everything down, it's terrifying. I reject the pain in my chest, I have to look strong for her, I am the only person that can help her now.

"Promise me something…" I can see tears run down on her cheeks now, she's breathing hard, and almost she's losing air. Fuck! I can't stand, I have nothing to do to help her, and both of us are helpless. All I have to do is to be with her right now.

"Anything," I ask her. The pain in my chest gets more unbearable, I try to maintain my breathing.

"T-tell Q-Quin…Th-that I l-l-lo-love h-her…". She says as she tries to grasp air. _No, no, no…Santana please don't. be strong, you can do this._

"I-I ne-need her t-to know…Th-tha-at…. I a-alwa-ays lo-o-ve h-her." I feel like the time stops. She can't die, not now, not here in Syria. I can see blood rushes down her neck, she's breathing slowly and her face turns pale. My sight turns to blur, I almost losing breathe, and my pains double as I breathe but I manage to keep Santana from losing consciousness before I do.

"Santana! Stay awake! Look at my eyes Santana! Keep your eyes open! Stay awake! Santana, you can do this! Do it for Quinn!" She can't die, she's not finished yet, she has to sort things out with Quinn. If I die, then I'll die happy, knowing I served my country and knowing I have Rachel, it will kill her of course, but if that's how my story ends, then it will be.

My squad mates rushes to us, the other guy informed the other to bring us to the humvee immediately as he applies pressure on Santana's left side of her neck while trying to keep her up from closing her eyes. The other assists me, analyzing my injury, I'm almost losing my consciousness, and I'm losing a lot of blood. I manage to get something in my pocket; it's a picture of Rachel smiling in bed. I rub the picture with my thumb, I want to see her for the last time, and she's the only one I want to see before I close my eyes. With that, everything goes black.

* * *

Same time in New York:

Regular POV:

It's Quinn's birthday, her colleagues surprise her during work, Puck manages to fly to New York for her. She's grateful and happy she have friends like Rachel, Kurt, Puck and Brittany, who have been with her all along but somehow something takes the smile off her face, of course, it's Santana.

Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, Mike, Tina and Puck went out for their karaoke night for Quinn's birthday. The bar was packed with college students; they ease their way to a large table that Rachel reserved for them.

They sang a couple of song, Rachel loved it when people cheer for her, Tina sings for Mike, making "goo goo" eyes with each other and Kurt tries to sing high notes to playfully intimidate Rachel. Quinn comes up to the stage and takes the microphone and introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Quinn… I'm gonna sing a song for the person I loved for my whole life... but she's not here now, she's in the army, and she's in Syria as we speak." She hears "awwwss" from the crowd and from her friends, Rachel puts her hand over her heart, Tina puts her head on Mike's shoulder while Brittany and Kurt hug each other sideward.

_When it's black,_

_Take a little time to hold yourself,_

_Take a little time to feel around,_

_**Before it's gone,**_

She looks around the crowd and sees that everyone's attention is on her. She closes her eyes and thinks of Santana.

_**You won't let go, **_

_But you still keep on falling down,_

_Remember how you saved me now,_

_From all of my wrongs yeah,_

She know Santana loves her, she made it clear but she can't be with her right now, she understand it, it's for the best and she'll wait for the right time for them to be together.

_If there's love just feel it,_

_If there's life we'll see it,_

_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah,_

_**I, wont let you go,**_

_**Say those words, **_

_Say those words like there's nothing else, _

_Close your eyes and you might believe,_

_That there is some way out yeah,_

I love you, Always, Forever. Those are five words Quinn holds to keep her strong for Santana and she will never doubt it even for a second, she trusts Santana.

_Open up, _

_**Open up your heart to me now,**_

_Let it all come pouring out,_

_**Theres nothing I can't take,**_

She'll wait for Santana to open her heart to her, to fully trust her and to finally commit and be with her.

_If there's love just feel it, _

_And if there's life we'll see it,_

_This ain't no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I, wont let you go,_

_If your sky is falling, _

_Just take my hand and hold it,_

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah,_

_I, won't let you go,_

_And if you feel the fading of the light,_

_And you're too weak to carry on the fight,_

_And all your friends that you count on have disappeared,_

_I'll be here, not gone, forever, holding on, Oh,_

She opens her eyes and let a tear to fall down, she sees some people in the crowd wiping their tears on their faces, some are sniffing and some couples are kissing, they are all caught up with the song.

_If there's love just feel it,_

_And if there's life we'll see it,_

_This ain't no time to be alone, alone, yeah,_

_I, wont let you go,_

She ends the song and followed by cheers from the crowd, she says a small thank you and get down the stage. She was met by hug from her friends and a kiss on the cheek from Puck.

They went home after hours of singing; Puck stays the night on Quinn's apartment. Quinn fixes her couch for Puck to sleep in while he is taking a shower. She goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. She walks back to the living room but she's stopped by something she can't explain, it's more of a bad feeling but she can't put a finger on it. She is frozen in her place, her eyes are distant, she doesn't move. Puck steps out of the bathroom and sees Quinn, but he decides not to get her attention, he watches her silently as Quinn, without a reason lets go of the glass and it shatters on the floor. Puck rushes to Quinn and shakes her out of her reverie.

"Oh shit. Quinn are you okay?!" Puck avoids the broken glasses on the floor, and stands beside Quinn who is almost lost and doesn't know what to do.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Her voice shakes as she replies.

"What's going on with you? You're acting weird."

"I don't know Puck, I had sudden bad feeling about something I can't figure out what." She pauses, trying to think of something, Puck watches her faces contorts but when their eyes meet, Quinn flinches and her eyes goes wide…

"Santana". Quinn whispers and frantically runs to her room, picks up her phone and calls Santana. The call went to voicemail, which made Quinn frustrated.

"Shit! Pick up the phone Santana!" She calls her again but the same thing happened, Santana doesn't answers the phone. She angrily throws her phone to her bed and starts to pace back and forth.

"Quinn, relax, just breathe. Santana's okay. She's probably out patrolling or something. Just relax, or maybe get some sleep."

Quinn thinks maybe she's just over-reacting, she just shrug it off and climbs on her bed and in no time she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Santana got her heart broken when she saw Quinn kissing Finn on the hallway as she walks to her English class. She walks away quickly to avoid them, she felt her heart stabbed by a knife and twist it slowly. It was Valentine's Day, everyone has their own dates, granted she's the hottest piece of action in Lima, but no one had a gut to ask her. _

_During lunch break, Quinn noticed that Santana was missing, they are used to each lunch together with Brittany. She was worried so she checked every girl's restroom but she failed to see Santana. She walked to the auditorium and noticed the door was slightly opened. She went inside and saw Santana sitting on the piano, playing on the keys. Santana looked sad, Quinn wanted to come up and hug her but she got scared and decided to observe the Latina from afar. Then Quinn was surprised when Santana starts to play something on the piano, she never thought of Santana to able to play piano. It started with a soft humming and followed by Santana's sultry voice…_

_**Give me love like her,**_

_**'Cause lately I've been waking up alone.**_

_**Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt,**_

_**Told you I'd let them go.**_

_**And that I'll fight my corner,**_

_**Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**_

_**After my blood turns into alcohol,**_

_**No I just wanna hold ya,**_

_**Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My my, my my-y oh give me love,**_

_**My my, my my-y oh give me love,**_

_**My my, my my-y oh give me love,**_

_**My my, my my-y oh give me love,**_

_**My my, my my-y **_

_**Give me love.**_

_**Give me love like never before,**_

_**'Cause lately I've been craving more. **_

_**And it's been a while but i still feel the same,**_

_**Maybe I should let you go**_

_**You know I'll fight my corner,**_

_**And that tonight I'll call ya,**_

_**After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,**_

_**No I just wanna hold ya,**_

_**Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My my, my my-y, oh give me love**_

_**Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out**_

_**We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow**_

_**my my, my my-y, oh give me love**_

_**my my, my my-y oh give me love,**_

_**my my, my my-y oh give me love,**_

_**my my, my my-y oh give me love,**_

_**my my, my my-y oh give me love.**_

_She never saw Santana to be that vulnerable, weak and open. It brought tears on Quinn's eyes, seeing Santana like that, it breaks her heart. She hoped that she can give what Santana needed, but she's afraid to do it. She saw Santana slammed close the piano hard, she was angry and frustrated. She followed Santana out of the auditorium to the girl's restroom. She acted like she doesn't know what happened, and innocently opened the door and walked in. Santana was griping the sink and it's like she's grasping some air._

"_Are you okay San?" she asked softly._

_She snapped her head towards Quinn, but her eyes are distant. _

"_Of course Tubbers, why wouldn't I be?" Quinn was taken back of her reaction._

"_Oh, I thought like you just …" She stammered._

"_Why don't you just leave and go to lumps the clown and have suck-face fest. You needed that to shut your mouth." Santana applied her lip –gloss and popped her lips, Quinn knew she was just projecting a tough exterior._

"_Stop being a bitch Santana! I'm just worried about you." Santana loves play Quinn's patience._

"_Thank for being a good friend, Q. I know you always cared for me." She said in a loving tone, striding towards Quinn, stopped, _

"_But I don't need it" she said in straight face. She walked passed Quinn and slammed the door shut that made Quinn flinched._

_After her date with Finn, she drove to Santana's house to check up on her. Santana's mother answered the door and let Quinn in. She opened Santana's door and saw the Latina sprawled on the bed, her eyes are closed and she had her earphones on. Quinn silently walked towards her bed, and suddenly jumped in the bed made Santana to jolt up and scream. Her leg was tangled in her bed sheets which made Santana fell down on her ass off the bed. Quinn laughed hard and banged her fist on the bed. When Santana saw Quinn, she stood up and threw a pillow towards Quinn._

"_Ouch! What the hell Santana?!" _

"_Ouch! What the hell Santana?!" imitating Quinn, "Why the hell are you here?! In my house? In my room? In my bed?!" Santana was flustered, her face turned red._

"_I came here to check up on you. After the drama in the bathroom" She looked down at her feet._

"_Oh. I'm sorry for that. I'm just not in a good mood." Santana sat down in the bed and sighed._

"_It's okay. So, you don't have a date on Valentine's? Wow. This is news for me." Quinn arched her eyebrows gave Santana a questioning look._

"_I…uhm… Brittany came over an hour ago, she had her dinner here with me and Mami." Quinn snapped her head toward Santana._

"_What?!, I'm sorry for yelling. So you and Brittany are dating?" Quinn tried to keep her emotions checked. She's balling her fist, ready to drive to Brittany's and punch her in the face hard._

"_What? N-no. We're not..uhm..dating. She just came to accompany me, we both have no dates so..uhm..yeah. that's it."_

_Quinn breathed out in relief, she's jealous of Brittany since she and Santana became friends. So she thought of something when Santana went to the bathroom, then when Santana walked back to bed, she saw Quinn lying down on the left side._

"_What do you think you're doing, Quinn?" _

"_Lying in your bed." She simply answered._

"_And why are you lying on my bed? And on my side of the bed?" Santana hated when she's not sleeping on the left side of the bed._

"_I'm sleeping over. I called my Mom and she's fine with it. So, are you gonna stand there and watch me sleep?" Quinn grinned at her._

"_Fine! But you are so not sleeping on my side of the bed, or I'll kick your ass out and make you sleep in the couch instead."_

_Quinn grumpily scooted on the right side and buried her face on the pillow. Santana climbed on the bed and lay down and faced opposite to Quinn. _

"_Night San."_

"_Night Q."_

_Quinn waited for Santana to fall asleep, as she heard Santana's breathe even out, she slowly scooted towards Santana and settled her head on Santana's chest and snaked her arms on Santana's waist. She was surprised when Santana gripped her arms around Quinn and kissed her in the forehead._

"_I know you love my cuddles, but warn a girl next time you sneaky cuddler." Quinn freeze, she thought Santana was asleep. She was lucky the room is dark so Santana won't see her blushing. She didn't slept well, savored each feeling and touch from the Latina. It felt right; she hoped that she can sleep like this forever._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Regular POV:

Maribel Lopez is preparing for lunch when she heard someone's knocking the door. She opens the door wide, revealing 3 men in uniforms, her eyes went wide and covers her mouth with her hand, and mumbles…_"No, no, no…please tell me it's not Santana." _Maribel feels like everything goes slow motion, but she almost collapse as she heard "daughter", "shot in action", "brave soldier", she slumps down the floor and called his husband with shaky hands. Maribel didn't take the message well, when Mr. Lopez walks in the door, she threw herself at him, embracing him tightly as she breaks the news to him. Mr. Lopez is a tough man, but he let his tears fall down this time, he cradles his wife with his life and let his body quiver in sobs.

* * *

Quinn POV:

I am washing dishes while Puck is in the couch watching TV, its noon; we just finish our lunch when my phone went off.

I read the caller's ID and I am shock to see Maribel's name. I don't know what to expect, so I grip the table in front of me, praying that it's not bad news then I answer the phone. After a few seconds, I froze; there is only one thing in my mind,

_Santana_

I drop the phone and slowly settle on the couch, I can feel tears starts to form in my eyes, I am breathing fast, almost having a panic attack. My body is shaking, I can't take it, I just can't… I can't lose her. I didn't hold myself from crying, I cry my heart out in pain. Puck quickly rushes towards me; he hugs me tightly as my body shakes involuntarily. He's rocking me back and forth, and mumbles me, "everything's gonna be okay".

* * *

So, that's it. I hope you liked my update, and yes, I'm continuing the story. Thanks for the advices and reviews, you guys are awesome. Like seriously. AWESOME.

I have to take my time updating since this week are scheduled for Pre-finals, so yep. I have to study.

cuttiekhel: I hope this answers your question. thanks for the review!

teamquintanna: order-accomplished! I hope you won't hate me. Thanks for reviewing.

NayasAgron: "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY ASS" – I laughed hard at this. Uhm..I think I can't have your house anytime soon. But that deal still stands.

thenerdwithoutglasses: again you rendered me speechless with that review. Thank you for the review, boost my confidence. And Im happy that I kinda pulled the phone call off. I hope you like the flashback…and about the Quinntana scene, like damn,, fanning my self. So hot! And touchy,..neverthough Quinn had it in her. Plus the bed hair and the eye sex, I just melt, and had an eye-gasm. Like damn….

myownperfectbubble: "You chose this path, you stand by it." I cant get away with that one. Im happy that you like how my chapter progress, it's hard to maintain the angst and put it on a higher level than the previous chapter. I cant perfect the flashback yet, the story wasn't that solid. So, I hope you still like it.

silentreader: I cant promise you that she'll live. And I cant promise you what I just said is true. Hahaha. Thanks for the review.

JessieStorm40: I like your idea about her getting discharge due to some reason, "IF" she'll lives. What do you think? Thanks for the review.

Quinntana2: Quinntana angst, served hot and smokin'. Tahnks for the review.

gen-gen37: yes im continuing the story, Im happy that you liked my story. And about the author's note, Im sorry about that, for getting your hopes up, thinking that im updating. I hope you like my update

joske432: I like to gets my angsts on! Thanks for reviewing.

boringsiot: you ninja masochist

Hahaha. You're right about the Quinntana scene messing my head. I don't know, I kinda banged my head on the wall as I watch Quinn and Santana eye sex and naked on the bed. Thanks for the advice. You awesome. *high fives*

Jammy: you're right, "Life is'nt always full of rainbows and sunshines". Thanks for the review.

SaratheGleek: unbeg now. Yes, Im extending the story. Hope you like my update. Thanks fro the review.

Guests: I don't know who you are, but thank you for reviewing and for helping me decide.I hope you like my update

I want to hear from you about the this chapter. Thanks for the fave and follow my story. Keep the reviews coming!


	10. Chapter 9: Hold On and Letting Go

**Chapter 9: Hold On and Letting Go**

Quinn locked herself in her room for weeks after the phone call, Brittany tried to lighten her mood as well as Puck but they failed, she doesn't want to talk, she skipped meals and never went outside the apartment. She cries almost every night, Puck and Brittany worry about her that they almost stays at her apartment at night, Brittany sleeps on the couch while Puck sleeps on the floor, it's almost a routine that they end up rushing to Quinn's when she 'starts to scream because of having nightmares even in daylight.

"She's not doing well. Im starting to worry about her." Puck says as he leans down the couch, his eyes are tired from waiting for Quinn to sleep.

"We're not losing her too. Are we?" Brittany walks on the living room holding a cup of coffee.

"We are not losing her Britt, it'll take time for her to come back again, just give her time."

"after everything that has happened, can we just go out on a trip maybe on the next few months, just to collect ourselves and be happy again.?" Brittany sits beside Puck and leans her head on his shoulder.

"We'll talk about it soon, and yes, we needed some escape from all the drama and heart aches. So trip it is." He gives her a small smile and a playful nudge.

The day came when the army get shipped back home, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, and Puck was in the airport waiting for the plane to arrive while Quinn chose to stay in her apartment.

The burial ceremony was heartbreaking, Quinn stood beside Brittany along with Santana's parents, while Rachel, Kurt, Puck and almost everyone in Glee club and their friends in Lima was there. Almost everyone has tears in their eyes, except Quinn, she stood silently, no more tears to cry but her eyes cast down on the casket covered with the US flag above it. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes as they fire 21-gun salute to the deceased, she tried not to flinch as the gun shots echoes around the cemetery.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_So it's true?" Santana's voice echoed around the auditorium as she walked her way to the quiet blonde sitting on the front row._

_Quinn jumped on her seat when she heard Santana's voice, she sit straight and quickly wiped the tears on her face._

"_What do you want Santana?" she snapped at Santana._

"_Answers, obviously I asked you a question. Did Puck screw your brain as well?" She stood beside Quinn and crossed her arms, and started to tap her foot, waiting for the blonde to burst in anger. Santana loved to push her buttons, make her mad and crazy, but deep inside she knows that it is the only way to keep her near the blonde, but this time she's furious about what happened to Quinn._

" _Oh fuck you, Santana!" she turned to face the brunette who is standing beside her._

"_Sorry, I don't do crazy pregnant women." Her face contorts with disgust, and then smirked at her._

_A shock registered on Quinn's face but suddenly replaced by sadness, she looked away from Santana and turned to the stage with her eyes distant._

"_I don't need this San, did you just come here to make fun of me?" _

"_I don't-" Santana frowns as she saw Quinn got hurt from her retort._

"_I'm sure you are happy to know that the Team Captain and HIBC of the Cheerios got knocked up and kicked out so you can have the position all by yourself." Quinn said as she shakes her head and chuckled humorlessly._

"_Do you think I need this Quinn? Do you think I'm happy with this? Knowing my friend got knocked up and I have nothing to do about it? Yes, you piss me off but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you." Santana doesn't do feelings, but this is different, this is Quinn. She's the only person who can tear her walls down and build them up at the same time._

_Quinn was taken back at Santana's confession, she never thought that the latina would even care for her after they ripped each other's head over the years. She had sex with Puck but the only thing on her mind that time was Santana. She knew now that Santana still cares for her, she felt guilty and bad for herself. She doesn't deserve Santana, she's self –absorb bitch and stupid. After what happened, it made her think that it's impossible for her to be with Santana, she messed up and lost her chance._

_Quinn started to cry as her body was taken over by sobs and uneven breathing, she rested her head on her hands._

"_S-san, I… c-ca-can't… d-do-" she's gasping for air, but tried to speak between sobs._

_Santana kneeled in front of Quinn, putting herself between the blonde's legs and pulled her into a hug. Quinn buried her face into Santana's neck, her cries starts to fade as Santana squeezed her lightly, telling the blonde that she's there for her. Quinn felt calm and safe on Santana's arms, it felt right, her touch and scent, made the blonde to feel like home. _

"_Everything will be okay, I'm here for you." Santana whispered and kissed the blonde's hair. Her fingers drew patterns into the blonde's back as she waited for her to breathe evenly._

_They have been like that for a few minutes, Quinn pulled back first, wiped her eyes and whispered thank you to Santana. Santana gave her a small smile as she raised her hand and wiped strands of air away from the blonde's face. _

"_I'm sorry for being a crying mess and for that." Pointing a wet spot on Santana's shoulder but the Latina shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal._

_Santana's phone went off, she pulled it out, knowing Brittany sent her a text._

**_Sender: Britt – Britt_**

_**Where are you? I don't know what's my next class after English.**_

_Quinn saw that it was from Brittany, she felt a weight on her chest – she's jealous. Santana wasn't hers to keep, she thought._

"_I'm sorry to keep you here and witness my break down, I'm okay now. You can go back to Brittany; she's looking for you for sure." She bit her lip as she looked down on her shoes, Santana on the other hand, knew that Quinn have been putting enough distance between them when Brittany gets into the picture._

"_She's gonna be okay by herself. But right now, I want to be with my best friend, she needs me more."_

_Quinn chuckled a little and shakes her head._

"_I can't compete with Brittany when it comes to your attention; I know she needs you as much as I do." Quinn tried to sound normal but she can't control her voice from breaking._

_Santana lifted the blonde's chin to make her look into her eyes._

"_She may need me more than you do, but things is, __**I .will .always .choose .you**__" she punctuated every word as she looked intensely on the hazel eyes in front of her._

_Quinn's eyes became glassy; she stared on the brown eyes that are piercing back at her. She let a tear roll down her cheeks but a hand wiped it away quickly. The butterflies on her stomach, the tingling feeling on her body, a chill shoots down her spine – she's falling in-love even more. No matter how she pulled herself away from Santana, she finds herself coming back to her. It may be not the best time for her to feel that way, she's pregnant, and she cheated on Finn, but Santana is the best thing that happened to her, she doesn't need anyone as long as she have Santana by her side, she's happy and safe.  
_

END OF FLASHBACK

Quinn joined Rachel and their friends, holding on into each other, as one soldier walks towards them, Quinn eye down a folded US flag on his hand, she takes a deep breath as she hold Rachel's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lieutenant Hudson was a brave soldier and this is from his jacket, I believe it's for you." He held out an envelope and a picture of Rachel from his pocket, Rachel begins to cry as she receives the letter Finn wrote for her before he was shot. It made Quinn wonder if Santana even thought of her before she was losing her consciousness.

As the ceremony end, people start to walk away from the grave while Rachel, Quinn and the other's opted to stay longer. Quinn turned her attention to Santana's parents who were talking to Finn's mother, they are devastated on what happened to Finn and knowing that her daughter was with Finn when they are both shot down. Quinn waited for a while so she can talk to Santana's mother, as Finn's mother walks away; she immediately walks toward Maribel Lopez.

Quinn's POV:

"Mrs. Lopez, have you heard from Santana?" I knew nothing except that Santana was being shot and doctors manage to keep her alive after her vitals collapse, almost killing Santana.

"I got a call from them yesterday, she's not…" Maribel pauses for a while; it's hurting her to say what is really happening on her daughter.

"She's not what Mrs. Lopez?" I feel my heart stopped for a moment, I have to know what's happening on Santana – my Santana.

"She's not doing well dear, the doctors did their best they can, she's still on life support and there's nothing they can do about it. It's all in Santana's hand, she's strong, I know she won't give up." I can see tears down her eyes, Maribel Lopez is a strong woman like Santana, she's thinking positively.

"She is, she'll make it." I have to be strong for her, and I'll wait for her, I'm not letting her go as long as she wants me.

"Look Quinn, I may not be fully supportive of what is being between you and my daughter, as her mother, I don't want her to get hurt, not again." She tries her best not to offend me but she has a point and she a right to do so.

"Mrs. Lopez, I understand. I love your daughter and I'll do everything that I can to make her happy."

"My daughter loves you, and I know you make her happy. I see everything, I know what she feels and I know what she did in high school, you are the only person that can break my daughter's heart, you've done it many times before but I don't want you to do it again." She said sternly.

"I apologize for my poor decisions back then."

"You don't know what you've done to my daughter, when you got pregnant she almost killed Puck but she didn't so she lashed out her anger to herself."

"She didn't…"

"She did. Blood stain in the sink, her bed, tub… her drinking excessively and locking herself in her room. I almost lost my daughter Quinn, many times, but she always manages to come back when you needed her."

"If I only knew Mrs. Lopez, I would have stopped the damage I've done." I feel guilty; I almost ruined a family because of my decisions.

"But you don't." I nod, she sighs loudly. I looked up to her, she looking at me like mentally debating about something.

"Do me a favor, Quinn."

"If it concerns about Santana and you make me give her up and let her go, that, I cannot do."

"I want you to live your life like you wanted to be, take care of yourself first. I'm not saying that you will let her go and I'm keeping her away from you, it's just that, for now, we'll wait for her to wake up; I want you to think about yourself and about you and Santana. I don't want you to make a mistake or regret something. I know you love her and she loves you, but love isn't enough to make a relationship work. If she wants to be with you, I won't stand in her way, but if you'll make a mistake again, you'll regret it and I promise you, you'll never be able to see her again."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks, she has the right to blame me on what happened to her daughter, I understand from where she's coming from. Never in my life have I been scared of Maribel Lopez, even she says those words calmly, but I know she meant every word she says. I can't make another mistake; I cannot afford losing someone I love, I need and I wanted.

After seeing an understanding from me, she walks away to her husband who is waiting in their car; she looks at me again before getting inside.

-xxx-

Please review, I wanna hear what you think about. And im open for any suggestions. Thank you.

I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy on school, soccer game and work. I almost lost my inspiration writing this damn fic. So anyways, my update doesn't have that amount of angst; it's really hard to keep up the angst and drama every chapter. So Maribel Lopez can be bitchy, but that's just a preview of her bitchiness attitude. And YES! Santana's alive like you wanted BUT she's in comma so who knows what will happen. And sorry, Finn's dead, bummer and sad. I tried to make more flashbacks, some quinntana banter and loving. I hope you liked my short update.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: I hoped I didn't disappoint you on the new update. It's short, I know, and thank you for the awesome review. You are Ah-maaaazing. *virtual hugs*

Quinntana2: touched with your review. Thank you so much. I hope you'll like my update.

Ragingscooter: thank's for the review. And im sorry that there is no angst in this chapter, call it angst gap growth.

Myownperfectbubble: that answered your question. Finn died. Sucks. But the dying spree doesn't end here.

Boringsiot: I googled "ninny", I have to say im a little offended, but I know you're joking so, yeah. Im good. Thanks for the review. Im happy I nailed the flashback. *happy dance*


	11. Chapter 10: On The Other Side

**Chapter 10: On The Other Side**

Regular POV:

It took Quinn few weeks to put herself together after Finn's death and Santana in life support back in military base in Syria, she focuses on her work but she always calls Santana's mother to check on her situation and weeks and weeks, she still get a same information about her, she's not waking up.

It's late July, she decides to call her parents to spend a week vacation in Lima, Rachel and Kurt are already back in Lima while Brittany and the others are still busy on their career. Back to her parent's house, she spend hours and hours inside her room, she looks around and smiles on the photos on the wall, it's her on her first day in cheerios, a picture of her while in labor of Beth, a picture of the glee club members on their Nationals win and a picture of her and her co-captain on their last year of Nationals win in cheerleading. Her eyes lingered long on the picture of her and Santana in their cheerios uniform, in the picture, she's hugging Santana sideward, while the Latina's arm wrapped around her waist and leaning to her, they're both smiling to each other. It's rare to see Santana smiling like that; she loves it every time she sees Santana's dimples forming when she's smiling. She thinks it's cute, one of her most favorite thing about the Latina, other than her eyes, lips, and legs.

She walks around her bed and sits on it, she touches her bed, remembering the feeling every time Santana is having a sleep over in her house, and she smiles at the memory. She remembers sleeping with Santana and ending up cuddling each other in the morning, she always wakes up first since Santana is a deep sleeper; she likes to stare at the Latina, brushing strands of hair in her face and smiles at herself and there are times when she feels bold, she kisses Santana's forehead luckily the Latina doesn't even budge.

_Knock, knock_

"Door is open." Quinn says, still sitting on the bed. Her mother peaks in the door,

"Are you okay, Quinnie?" Judy steps inside Quinn's room and stands in front of her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, just thinking, is all." Judy smiles at her and sit beside the younger blonde, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's Santana, isn't it?" Judy accepts Quinn being gay; knowing her daughter is in love with her childhood best friend doesn't worry her. She loves Santana, the girl may have a bitchy attitude but she's caring and loving when it comes to her daughter.

Quinn responds by leaning her head on her mother's shoulder and lets out a loud sigh. Judy wraps her hand on her daughter's waist tightly and kisses Quinn's forehead.

"She'll be okay, Quinnie. She's a strong woman, she's Santana Lopez, that girl doesn't back off on everything. Remember when you were young, you told me when you arrived home from school, when boys bullied you on the playground because you're fat back then, Santana came to help you, she punched one of the boys which scared the others then after that they didn't bully you anymore." Quinn chuckles loudly, Judy continues…

"the girl is a bad ass. She's the only one who wanted to be around you when you're "Lucy"."

"Yeah, who wouldn't be swept off their feet with that? She's like my knight and shining armor." Quinn smiles at the thought.

"Well, if I'd be at your age…" Judy smirks at her daughter.

"What?" Quinn looks confused on her mother's rare smirk.

"I would totally tap that." Quinn's eyes widen, her jaw drops. She's speechless at her mother's words.

"What?! Who wouldn't tap that a-"

"Mom! Stop it! I cannot believe you!" She slaps her mother's arm playfully, while her mother is laughing hard on her daughter's flush red face.

"I'm sorry dear. I just wanted to lighten up the mood. But that doesn't mean I don't mean what I said." She kisses Quinn's forehead and quickly step out of the room. Quinn's eye bulge out and runs after her mother.

"Mom! Take that back right now!" Judy's laugh echoes around the house, she loves to play around with her daughter and it doesn't happen always.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Quinn and Santana had a fall out during summer before the school starts on their senior year. Santana never saw Quinn until she's standing at her locker with Brittany before their first class starts; Quinn was there, striding with pride and angst, her hair isn't in her usual straight blonde, but it is messy and pink. All eyes are on her; she's wearing black loose clothes, sunglasses on and sporting a Ryan Seacrest tattoo on her back. Some students thought it's hot, but it upsets Santana, seeing Quinn like that, it breaks her heart. Puck felt the same way, he knew Quinn's secret, with her behavior like that, he thought it was the most stupid thing Quinn did. He wanted to help her but Quinn just waves him off so he decided to ask Santana's help instead. After glee he pulled the Latina inside an empty classroom,_

"_What the hell Puck?! Now that you're done with Quinn, now you're running after me?" She shakes her arm to get out of Puck's grip._

"_Chill your tits Santana! I don't want to tap that again. I just want your help." _

"_What do you want this time Puck? I don't want to do anyone favors, I'm tired, and I've got a problem of my own." Santana said, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes._

"_I want you to save Quinn from doing any further mistakes and stupid decisions. I heard she's smoking weed under the bleachers and dating a 30 year old skate board guy."_

"_What?! " Santana was stunned with the information._

"_I tried to help her but she just waves me off. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore."_

"_You know what, I don't care about Fabray. I saved her ass every time and I'm done! I don't want to put up with her anymore, You better find someone who can put up with that bitch because I'm out!" Santana walked out of the room and slammed the door hard._

_After a week, Shelby Corcoran came to McKinley to teach, it was a shocker to Rachel and also to Puck and Quinn. Shelby has Quinn's daughter with her back in Lima, it was the time Quinn talked to Puck about getting Beth back again._

_Puck has been giving Santana a "you have to do something" look every time they meet, Santana rolled her eyes and spending her time filling her nails._

_One time Puck have to do it rough for Santana, she was walking on the school parking area when Puck surprisingly lifted her over his shoulder and put her inside his car._

"_What the fuck you think you're doing Puck?!" Santana squirmed on her seat, tried to open the car door._

"_Hear me out, please!"_

"_Fine! You have five minutes. Just spill it out already." Santana raised her hands in defeat and slumped down on her back._

"_Quinn is setting Shelby up, so she can show the authority that Shelby's not a good parent for Beth and if she does it successfully, she will have Beth back."_

"_Puck, clearly this is your problem, not mine." Santana says while inspecting her nails._

"_Santana please. I need your help. You're the only one who can help her. She only listens to you, please, Santana."_

_No matter Santana pushed away her feelings for Quinn, she ends up looking after her. _

"_Okay! I'll do it. If things go out of my hands, you're on your own Noah."_

_Few days after, Santana went under the bleachers, she looked for her but she only saw Mack and the other two skanks smoking._

"_Where's Quinn?" Santana put her HIBC mask on lifted her brows and crossed her arms._

"_Quinn's not here, obviously." Mack says, not even spare a look to the Latina._

"_Tell me where she is, or I'll go all Lima heights on your skanky asses." Santana took two dangerous steps toward Mack._

"_Girl's got bark, Mack, I'll give ten bucks if you'll beat the shit out of that dumb Carmelita pom-poms over there." The other skank suggested while blowing smoke out of her mouth._

_Before Mack could respond, Santana lunged and tackled her, lying on her front, Santana rested her right knee on her back while her right arm was raised by Santana, twisting it in a very painful way that she found herself screaming._

"_So this is how it goes down, a, you'll tell me where Quinn Fabray is and I'll let this bitch go" She looks at the other skank and looks down at Mack. "or b, I'll have to find her myself but someone will lose the use of her arm in no time, so what now?" she slowly twist Mack's arm, makes her scream in pain, the other two skanks startle, with fear written all on their faces._

"_Okay! Okay! Please don't hurt her. She's at the house of that skater guy she's dating." The girl stuttered._

"_What she's up to?" Santana asks while giving Mack as small squeeze. Mack grunts and growls beneath her._

"_I-I don't know, smoking weed and having sex I guess." She's scared even more when she saw Santana's face became furious and tightening her grip on Mack's arm._

"_Give me the address of that guy right now!" The girl manages to answer Santana without stuttering. After Santana got the address, she leaned down on Mack on the floor and dangerously whispers,_

"_Consider yourself warned, if you hang out with Quinn and have that attitude around me, I won't even think twice of tearing your limb to places, yah got me bitch?" Mack muffled a silent cry and nodded quickly. Santana let her go and walks out of the scene and jumped inside her car to find Quinn._

_The house was loud; the guy was having party as people getting inside the house. Santana wore jeans and sweat shirt with a hood covering her head as she entered. She started to look around for Quinn but she failed. The people inside are almost in early twenties, she's worried about Quinn even more. She crossed the room and asked a random guy smoking weed on the couch._

"_Do you know Quinn Fabray?" She asked sweetly._

"_Yeah! She's that skank bitch dating my guy, Tyler." Santana lets out a breath, controlling herself from beating the guy up._

"_So, do you know where she is?"_

"_Yeah. They totally getting it "on" in the master's bedroom, you should check them out. I heard they're having an audience in there." He smiled sheepishly at her._

"_I'll get back at you." She said coldy and ran to find Quinn._

_When she got inside the room, she gasps when she saw a group of men surround the bed, cheering at Tyler; one guy holds a camera while Quinn was in bed beneath Tyler, obviously high on weed._

"_You have three seconds to get out of the room before one of you will lose his dick! One, Two…" Santana shouted as the men scrambled out of the room. Before the guy that holds the camera slipped out, she grabbed him and took his camera away, pushing him out of the room and closed the door. _

"_Wait! What is –" Before Tyler could finish her sentence, he was being pulled out of the bed and slammed on the floor by the Latina. _

"_Have your meaty hands and tiny dick around her again, I will bury you alive, standing, head first." She gripped his arm and dragged him out of the room and pushed him over the table almost tackling over the ground as bottles of beer shatters on the floor. She walked back inside the room again and saw Quinn, naked and unconscious. She is cursing in Spanish as she covered Quinn's naked form and held her bridal style; she gets out of the room, all eyes on her as she stared Tyler dangerously. She puts Quinn inside the car, and drove Quinn home, luckily Judy is not there. As she laid unconscious Quinn in her bed, she dialed Puck,_

"_San-"_

"_Puck, Im here at Quinn's. Move your ass up here now!"_

_In matter of seconds, Puck entered the room and gasp to see Quinn naked under the bed sheet._

"_what the hell happened here?"_

"_She's high on weed, I saved her before she got ganged up with men." Santana said looking at Quinn._

"_He is so dead!" Puck was about to turn around to kill the guy but Santana grab him by the collar._

"_You better keep yourself together Noah. I did what you said I help her get out of this mess, that's the deal. We're done here. You take care of her since it's your responsibility after you knocked her up and ruin her life." Puck saw Santana's eyes almost swelling, he knows she's hurting; it hurts for her to turn back from her friend. _

"_Santana she needs you, especially right now. Look at her, I know you care about her so much -"_

"_Don't even finish that thought Puck. Deal is a deal, I'm done here." She's upset, walking out of the room and drove home._

_The next morning, Quinn woke up startled; she relaxed when she recognizes she is in her room. When she realized she's naked, she cursed at herself,_

"_You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." A man's voice surprised Quinn, made her jump on the bed, covering herself under the bed sheet._

"_Puck! What are you doing here? Wait! You…and me…I'm naked…we…" Puck saw Quinn's horrified reaction made her crack a bit._

"_Woah! Chill your beans Quinn, no I didn't knock you up again because we never had sex, you're here naked in your bed because someone just saved you out before you got ganged up by men on Tyler's house, you, high as kite, found out naked under that douche!" Puck was angry at her acting like dumb bitch, hooking up with random strangers._

"_Wait. I don't understand. Someone saved me? You're not the one found me there?" She looked at Puck expectantly._

"_No. It's not me. It doesn't matter, what matters now is you have to short your shit out and cut the bullshit "I don't care what you think" act, not only you are losing yourself, your dignity but also you're losing someone who is important to you and your friends." Puck said sternly at the naked blonde._

"_No one cares about me, Puck." Quinn looked down._

"_We care about you. If you're not gonna fix yourself, you might regret it for the rest of your life. Look at you, you're acting like a slut, this is not you Quinn. Why did you put yourself lower that anybody else? I honestly don't know why are you acting like this? Is this about me ruining your life? Is this about you can't get Beth back? Or this is about Santana?"_

_Quinn looked up when she heard the Latina's name, Puck took it as an answer._

"_Are you afraid of losing her? Is this skank persona your plan to get her attention? So she will come up to you saying she's worried about your poor choices and then she will take care of you, right? God, You're pathetic." Puck hissed, shaking her head._

"_I just want her back, okay? I want her to notice me, to take care of me like she used to. But that won't happen because of that dumb Brittany, acting stupid so she can gain her sympathy and attention!"_

"_You're not losing her because of Brittany. You are losing her because of what you did. Plus, you think dyeing your hair pink will make her notice you since that's her favorite color? You're stupid." _

_Quinn chose not to answer but rested her head on the pillows in defeat, Puck's right, she's losing Santana because of her._

"_I don't want to break this down to you, but I have to. This is your last straw Quinn; you are that close of losing Santana. I have to force her to fix you; she just waves me off because she doesn't give a fuck about you anymore. She's the one who saved you and brought you here. I want her to stay but everything she did is for the deal we had, she cares for you, I can see it, but she hates you more now, she's upset. So, I'll leave now, and you go clean the mess you got into, get your girl back before it's too late and I have something to bleach that pink stuff on your hair."_

"_Puck, thank you for everything. It means so much for me, and I know she's upset after witnessing that mess, I'll do everything I can to fix it". She gave him a small smile; Puck walked towards him and kissed him in the forehead._

"_Just give her time for now. And that Tyler guy is so dead if I see him again."_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Quinn visits Rachel and Kurt on their house, they haven't left Lima after Finn's burial, Rachel is doing well, slowly, but she's getting there.

"How are you Rach?." She gives Rachel a loving smile and holds her hand.

"I'm getting better every day; they always have been there for me. Kurt and Blaine have been amazing helping me go through it." Rachel says as she squeezes Quinn's hand. She appreciates Quinn for being there all along.

"You are a strong woman Rachel, its good how you keep yourself together after all of this. Finn will always be with us, with you and also with Santana."

"Speaking of Santana, how is she? Any progress?"

"She's still in comma. I hope she'll wake up sooner, it's been like forever." Quinn sighs loudly, slumping on the couch.

"Be strong Quinn, she'll get there, she's strong and I know she'll be around soon."

"I'm not saying I'm getting tired of waiting for her, I'm just…missing her. I miss her bad, like every second I have to think about her, if she's doing okay or if she already woke up."

"Have faith Quinn, I know it's hard, but we'll get through it, together." Rachel gave a small smile to Quinn, Quinn returns back the gesture.

"Rachel, someone on the other line wants to talk to you, it's important." Kurt barges in the living room holding a phone.

"Who's calling?" Rachel's face contorts in confusion.

"He said he's a producer of some show, I didn't catch the rest, I got distracted with Blaine sexting me."

"Ewww." Rachel looks disgusted while Quinn laughs at Rachel's reaction. Rachel immediately stands up and snatches the phone on Kurt's hand and walks straight to her room.

"So, I heard from Tina that all the gleeks are going on a trip. She said Puck and Brittany have been planning on it. Are you in?" Kurt asks as he sits down the couch opposite Quinn's.

"Yeah. I think I need a vacation before getting back to work this summer. So, where to?"

"Puck chose Hawaii; we all know she just wants to get laid with lots of women. So, Hawaii sounds?"

"Perfect!" Quinn flashes Kurt a huge grin.

Kurt and Quinn jump on their seat when they heard a loud shriek from Rachel's room. They run inside thinking something bad happened to her, when they got inside they see Rachel happily jumping up and down the bed shrieking loudly.

"Woah! Rachel, what is wrong with you?" Kurt puts his hand on his chest.

"Guys! I got the part! The guy who called me is the Les Mis producer, they want me! I got the part!"

"Oh my Gosh! Congratulations! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you!" Quinn runs toward Rachel and hug her tightly.

"Rachel, better dress up! We're going out to celebrate! Drinks on me!" Kurt says, jumping up and down on his feet.

* * *

As their plane arrived at Honolulu International Airport, they book rooms for themselves, as expected, Blaine and Kurt share rooms, also Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany agreed to share while Quinn and Puck are still thinking of sharing a room.

"Puck, I think it's fine sharing a room with you. I know you're not gonna be sleeping there, so I don't mind at all." Quinn says as she plays the room card on her hand.

"Damn right! But I think I'll get a room of my own, you know, for future purposes." He wiggles his eyebrows at Quinn.

"Whatever. Come on guys, let's settle on our rooms, and then meet you guys on the beach." Quinn beams then the other cheers on agreement.

They all went on their respective rooms; Quinn changes on her bikini and wears a see-through white dress above it. She walks across the lobby and goes to the beach. First thing she spot is the bridge on the beach, there's no one on there, she looks around and see few tourists walking on the shore, taking pictures, couples holding hands and children chasing each other. She walks on the bridge, she stops on the end, looking out on the horizon; she wonders her eyes on the blue waters and closes it, breathes the ocean breeze and smiles at herself. It's good to feel relaxed after all the stress and drama she has been through, she still thinks of Santana. She jumps when her phone rings, her brows furrows thinking who would call her since all of her friends are here with her. She picks up her phone and answers it,

"Hello, Quinn Fabray speaking…." She says in a formal way in case someone in the office is on the other line.

"_Quinn…"_ Her body freezes, her eyes are wide, she can't move, she's speechless. It's that moment when all your feelings hit you all at once. Her voice, hearing her say her name makes her heart flutter. She missed her voice so much. She grips the wooden railings, taking a deep breath before answering.

"San?" Quinn looks straight to the horizon, letting the tears flow from eyes, thinking of the other person on the other side of the world.

"_Yeah. I-It's me. How are you"._ Santana is on the other side, walking on the sand, playing it under her feet, she's happy to be alive, talking to Quinn, the person she thought she won't able to talk and speak again, the last person that crosses her mind before she was swallowed in darkness and void.

"W-when did you -h-how, I-I don't…" Quinn starts to sob, she can't control it, she didn't expect to talk to Santana, and she misses her, so damn much. If she could fly to where Santana is, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"_Hey...Quinn. It's okay, I'm okay now. I want to say thank you." _

"Thank you for what, San?" Quinn's confused, she fears the idea of Santana saying goodbye to her, saying she's not ready yet, and thinking she may not be enough for her.

"_For waiting for me and for not letting me go."_ The last word may come to whisper but Quinn heard it clearly.

"Santana, before you got into that plane, I promised you and after that I always remind you in the letter I've sent you for weeks, I meant what I said. I'm not letting you go, especially now. I almost lost you, you have no idea what I've been through that night your mother called me, saying you were shot, I don't know what to do with myself." Santana shuts her eyes as she hears Quinn sobbing on the other line, she can't stop herself from crying.

"_I-I'm sorry Quinn. I never -"_Before Santana could finish, Quinn interrupts her.

"San, it's okay. You're safe, that's what matters right now. But before something else, I want you to say it; I want to hear it from you…"

"_What do you want to hear Quinn_?" her voice breaks from crying.

"I want you to say that you love, that you want to be with me, that you need me because I love you Santana, I want to be with you, I need you, because I'm yours Santana, I'm yours since the first time we met on that park, sitting on the swing. Santana, I doubt myself every day after something happened to you, I don't want to lose you again, so I want it to hear from you but the thing is, I want to hear those words from you face to face." Santana bites her lip hard as she hears the words coming out of her mouth, Quinn waited for a while, she gets scared even more in every seconds past as silence grows on the other line.

"San…" Quinn begs, almost whispering.

"_Quinn…"_ Quinn couldn't not think straight then she starts to ramble.

"Santana, please, I love you. Do you need more time? Space? Are you over me already? I'll give you what you wa-"

"_QUINN! Stop talking and turn around!"_ Quinn turns around quickly, she gasps to see the brunette on the other side of the bridge, holding a phone on her ears, smiling widely at her.

_Santana_

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin my ass! Who am I kidding?

-xxx—

* * *

OKAY! Had a great time reading your reviews, thanks for the growing numbers of follows.

So what do you think? Yup! Im giving you another reunion. YAY! Because someone just wants them to hook up already, you know who you are. Is this their happy ending? I can't promise you that.

Let's talk about the glee ep, im disappointed there's no Quinntana in there, but the Pezberry friendship was amazing, getting to see that side of Santana was perfect, and im giving a standing ovation on the sniffing cocaine demo of Naya, that was hilarious. She's perfect.

Quinntana2: too bad we're on the other side of the planet, but im fine with virtual hugs, and thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

boringsiot: You bumble bee

Im happy that im nailing the flashback. Don't worry Im not that offended, you just have a playful attitude and I like that. I hope you'll love this update. Im so anxious. *fingers crossed*

thenerdwithoutglasses thanks for the awesome review. Santana is a kind of a martyr for Quinn, like' I'll do anything for love, and I'll do that. Hahaha. I hope I nailed this chapter's flashback this time. Eeek. So Santana is back. Im almost gonna add their romantic reunion but I have to leave it a cliffhanger.

Jammy: Quinn's misleading actions was on purpose, just to add a little drama. Im glad u liked it. Yeah, Maribel is gonna be the antagonist-ish, she just loves her daughter, she doesn't want her to get hurt. I hope you like my update! And also the flashback. Thanks for reviewing!

Mary: thanks for liking my story, and for the review. I hope you liked my update.

ragingscooter: I hope it didn't disappoint you in this update. I cant put an angst in this one, my head is all over the place right now. I apologize for that. Thanks for the review.

NayasAgron: hahaha. They are not gonna hook up yet. This is my first fic, I kind of nervous writing a sex scene. Im so disappointed with myself.

myownperfectbubble: I hope you like my update. Yup, bitchiness runs on their genes.

Favor guys, I've been making a poster for this fic but I end up frustrated. So whoever has the time and pity for me, please help me make a poster for this one. Thank you so much!


	12. aUTHOR'S nOTE 2

**Author's F*cking Note!**

I apologize for my very slow update, I want to prolong this fic but Im afraid I don't have time and im losing inspiration. So, I've decided that I'll be closing this fic in 2 chapters. It means be writing long chapters each. I hate to say this but I can't guarantee that it'll be a happy ending for the both of them… so it'll be a crazy 2 chapters. I'll be updating this week.

And I want to thank every reader on my story, it's been a blast having you guys read my story and reviewing it. For the favorites and follows, you guys are awesome. And I have a new story coming up so I hope you would check it out soon.

**Soo big thank you to everyone!**

* * *

**Little sneak peek for everyone on my new chapter that im currently working on **

"Santana; standing at the end of the bridge, eye-locked, smiling sweetly at me and still holding her phone on her ear. Is this real life? No, this can't be a damn fantasy. I miss her so damn much that my heart breaks into pieces. Right now, looking at her, at a distance makes my heart soar. I can't believe it; she's here, in Hawaii, for me. She always takes my breath away, seeing her like that, as the sun begins to set, under the orange sky, above the endless blue ocean, with my back on the beautiful horizon, its the most beautiful scene that I lay my eyes on. My eyes begin to water, I smile to myself, never in my life I wanted this, me and Santana, together, no one can stop me now."

...

"For a few moments she opens her eyes slowly and her eyes found mine. I can see her eyes dilates, slowly she takes a step forward, almost closing the distance, I feel her warm breath on my face, the heat radiating on her body, my body starts to shake involuntarily, as my hand still cupping her face with her hand gripping on mine, unconsciously tracing patterns on my hand with her thumb. As certainty flash across her face, and she says it…."


	13. Chapter 11: Finally Forever – Final Part

Chapter 11: Finally Forever – Final Part 1

**Quinn's POV:**

Santana; standing at the end of the bridge, eye-locked, smiling sweetly at me and still holding her phone on her ear. Is this real life? No, this can't be a damn fantasy. I miss her so damn much that my heart breaks into pieces. Right now, looking at her, at a distance makes my heart soar. I can't believe it; she's here, in Hawaii, for me. She always takes my breath away, seeing her like that, as the sun begins to set, under the orange sky, above the endless blue ocean, with my back on the beautiful horizon, it's the most beautiful scene that I lay my eyes on. My eyes begin to water, I smile to myself, never in my life I wanted this, me and Santana, together, no one can stop me now.

A voice broke my train of thinking on the other line.

"Quinn, I love you." She starts to walk slowly, step by step, my heart hammers loudly. She's walking towards me without breaking our eye contact. I open my mouth to reply but the stare she's giving me made me speechless, my brain stopped working, letting my heart do all the talking. I eye every move she makes, step by step, breath by breath; it makes my knees weak which I have to grab the wooden railing beside me.

"I want to be with you" she says, I can see sincerity in her eyes. She's almost few feet away, I can see her face clearly, she stunning as ever, I never saw her looking so alive like this. She took a few steps forward,

"I need you" She's getting nearer, I'm still rooted in my place, all I want is to lunge at her and kiss her hard, but I don't want to hurt her, I don't know if she just got out of the hospital, crazy as she is, maybe she ran away from the hospital and get into a plane and came here.

A faint thud on the wood floor shakes me out of my reverie realizing that she's in front of me and merely a foot from me. I can see every detail of her face, her lips, God those lips, it's hard to control myself not to close the distance, so I just grip the phone on my ears and lowered it, and Santana did the same. She's looking through my eyes likes she reading something, I feel my heart will almost burst out of my chest, looking at her, in front of me, after days, weeks, months and even a year I haven't seen her, I missed her, longed for her and it makes me go crazy and I don't know what to do with myself. She bit her lower lip, and I almost lost it, but thank God for my right hand gripping on the railing, I let out a breath and I'm almost shaking. She hasn't said anything for a moment, she stares at me, and she's not mentally debating.

I wonder my eyes on her face, travelling my sight lower; I found the scar on her neck, unconsciously raise my hand and touched the fresh scar, as my hand came in contact on her neck, she flinches which made me quickly retract my hand back but only held in place as she quickly grip my wrist. I look at her and she's giving me a reassuring look that it's okay, so I trace the scar with my thumb, she starts to breath heavily, inching my hand up and cup her face, my heart suddenly flutter when she melts on my touch, closing her eyes as she leans on my hand. A smile forms on my lips, she's still the Santana I know, my Santana.

For a few moments she opens her eyes slowly and her eyes found mine. I can see her eyes dilates, slowly she takes a step forward, almost closing the distance, I feel her warm breath on my face, the heat radiating on her body, my body starts to shake involuntarily, as my hand still cupping her face with her hand gripping on mine, unconsciously tracing patterns on my hand with her thumb. As certainty flash across her face, and she says it….

"I'm yours."

She husks out, barely a whisper, never in my life I've been waiting for this, knowing she's mine, and mine to keep. With every emotion hits me, a close my eyes, letting out a shaky breath, I rest my forehead on her as she breathes heavily,

"Say it again. Tell me it's not a dream, San. Because I've been waiting for this all my life and I can't live with it knowing you're not mine, so please say it again. I want to hear it from you." I stutter as words come out of my mouth.

She pulls away from me, enough to see my face; I feel my eyes start to tear up,

"I'm yours, Quinn Fabray. from the moment I sat beside you on the swing, to the moment I closed my eyes, the very moment that I'm lying down on the Syrian soil, thinking that I may not see you again, I'm yours Quinn. Forever yours."

This time I let tears roll down my face, I'm sobbing and smiling at the same time. She smiles at me lovingly,

"Quinn…" She says softly.

"Oh, San..". I did not wait for anything, I lower my hand that is cupping on her cheek and wrap it around her neck, pulling her close to me as I lean in and kiss her hard. From hard, to passionate, to slow, to loving and ends with a gentle pecks. We start to breathe again, chests heaving, swollen lips, her arms around my waist, holding me tightly, not letting me go and foreheads rest on each other, she's smiling widely' she's happy, and safe.

I've been waiting for this, this moment, with her alone, telling me what I wanted to hear, knowing she's alive, having her back in my arms, finally, we'll be together, there's no more wars to win, no more battles to loose, no more tug – of – wars, no more holding back, no more distant phone calls and written letters, it's just us, finally.

Her grip on my waist start to loosen and I pull back gently to look at her,

"Hi." She says, looking at me with love.

"Hi back." I whisper. She giggles and looks down, damn, why is she so adorable?

"I'm happy you're not freaking out." She says' looking up while biting her lip. Damn, I want to kiss her again.

"I miss you so damn much that I forgot to freak out. And I'm a little surprise that you're here, the last time I knew before I left New York is that you're still in comma."

"Well, I've been awake for weeks now, I told my mom not to tell anyone yet because I have to undergo a few therapies so I want you guys to see me okay and healthy. It was hard for me after I woke up, knowing Finn didn't make it. I thought he was okay; I went crazy so one of the doctors have to sedate me before I hurt somebody."

"I wish I was with you when you woke up. And Finn's death was heartbreaking; everyone on glee club was heartbroken. I can't lose someone I love again, I don't want to be in that situation, knowing if you'll be dead anytime, even Puck wants me to see a psychiatrist because I've been depressed for months." I chuckle.

"I'm sorry if you have to go through all that Quinn. I never intended to hurt you that way. Mom told me you've been talking for awhile and before I came here I shortly visit them in Lima and went to the cemetery and brought flowers to Finn."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Santana, mija. Why do you have to go to Hawaii to see her, you need some rest. I know she can wait." Maribel Lopez stands on Santana's room while her daughter starts to pack some clothes._

"_I've been resting like forever, and I can't wait to see her mami. You know this, you know how I feel about her." _

"_Santana, I know you love her but I think you're moving fast, can you think about it first?"_

"_Mami, I've been thinking for so long, moving fast? We've been holding back for a long time, and I'm grabbing every opportunity I got to be with her."_

"_What if she will hurt you again?" _

"_Love hurts and we both know that, she hurt me before and I've hurt her now, I went through all every stupid and dangerous things for her, and she went through every pain and worry knowing that I may not come back alive. I gave up on her, but she didn't give up for me."_

"_Are you sure you wanted this Santana?" her mother looked at her with hurt, she doesn't want to let go of her daughter yet._

"_More than anything, mami. More than anything." She pleaded at her mother._

"_Okay." Her mother gave her a small smile and left the room slowly._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Your mom loves you San, I understand if she feels that way." I say sincerely, as she plays my hair around her fingers.

"I know. You haven't cut your hair lately? I always liked your short hair." She smiles at me and pokes my nose playfully.

"I've been busy at work for a while, and I forgot to cut them off. And you can cut them if you like; you cut my hair once in New York right?"

"Well Fabray, I came all the way here to cut your hair? I feel special." She jokes at me.

"And you're here to make up all the time we wasted for years of holding back. And for me to make up all my stupid mistakes and decisions I made."

"oooooh. Speaking of stupid decisions, can we dye your hair pink? Just once?"

"What?! No way! I thought you hated it? You gave me "I'll rip your Pink hair out of your head" look every time you see me." I playfully pokes Santana's stomach.

"Well, I hated that you dyed your hair, it's stupid but you look so hot in it. So, just for a day, please." Santana begs like a child.

"NO!"

"okay, half day?" She tries to convince me but I'm not buying it.

"Nuh uh."

"Okay, an hour?"

"Nope."

"what about wigs?"

"No way I'm wearing wigs just for role playing with you."

"Wanky! I'll have it in mind." She husks to my ear, and smiles in victory as she feels me shudders. Damn Santana.

Before I could come out with a retort, a loud whistle broke our playful banter. We turn around and see our friends standing at the end of the bridge; I don't if they've been there long enough to watch us. They walked toward us, they are all smiles, and maybe they set this up.

"Hey guys, I missed you all so much!" they hug Santana, Puck is winking at me like a maniac, and I laugh at him when Brittany slap his head to get his attention.

"Wait, you guys set this up?" I ask them.

"Actually Rachel set this all up. We didn't know that San will be here, she said it to us when we went to our hotel rooms." Brittany answers for them.

"Yeah. I called Rachel few months ago and she's happy to help me with it."

"Oh San, you didn't have to." She smiles at me and I peck her lips quickly.

"Awww. True love, you guys have been waiting for this." Kurt put his hand on his chest as he says.

"Since you all know I'm getting into the movie world, I want to make a movie or write a book about your journey of love." Artie adds.

"I'm down with that as long as if you put Rachel and Kurt on the story, be sure to cut down a few notch on their characters, people think that people like Rachel and Kurt here doesn't exist, for the believability of your story." Santana jokes at them while Rachel and Kurt lets out a fake gasp.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

It was bliss for Quinn and Santana, spending their summer together. On their last day, Santana took Quinn for an island hopping, alone this time.

"San, are we spending the night here in the island?" Quinn excitedly asks Santana as they walk down the shore.

"Yeah. I want our last day to be special, and alone, just the two of us." Santana snakes her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling me closer. Its late afternoon, as the sun begins to set. Santana is always the romantic one, but she never admits it to people.

"Yeah. Alone, together. Finally." Quinn leans towards her and captures Santana's mouth with a passionate kiss, her hands starts to wonder on Santana's back, lowering it down and cups the brunette's bottom. Santana is taken by surprise by the blonde and lets out a squeal, while Quinn playfully smacks her ass. Suddenly Santana steps back and carries Quinn bridal style to the water, Quinn starts to laugh and squeal like a child, pleading to Santana not to drop her. Santana stop as the water came up to her waist and grins at Quinn.

"Well, well, Well Fabray. Do you want to get wet?" Santana ask seductively at the blonde.

"Don't drop me, babe!" she chuckles as she holds on tightly around the latina neck.

"Why? I thought you like swimming? Come on Quinn." The brunette pretends to drop Quinn.

"Aaaah. San, I have my phone in my pocket. It'll get wet if you do." Quinn tries to convince Santana with a fake excuse.

"Okay" Santana shrugs, and turn around to walk back to the shore. Quinn lets out a breath of relief but suddenly her body made a splash on the water.

She got out of the water, breathing heavily, with her face flushed; she glares at the laughing latina.

"What the hell, San?" Santana waves her off, tries to catch her breath but after a few seconds she starts to laugh again.

"Quinn, you look *A round of laughter came from the brunette* funny. You face* she laughs again* it's pricelss!"

"Ha-ha! Very funny San!" she tries to look angry but fails as she sees Santana laughing loudly so she joins to laugh but splashes the latina in return, and made Santana gasp in surprise.

"Oh, it's on Fabray!" Santana runs toward Quinn.

* * *

They've been playing around the beach, running and chasing each other. They've never been this happy and free their whole life. As the night came, Santana made a picnic set up for them, they ate in comfortable silence and as the night goes on, they found themselves laying on the sand, holding on each other. Quinn's head on Santana's chest while the latina wraps her arm around the blonde's body, they stare up to the sky, talking sweet things, exchanging I Love You's.

"San?"

"yeah?"

Quinn sits up, and looks at the lying latina. She takes Santan's hand and kisses her knuckles, Santana smiles at her in exchange.

"San, I've been thinking lately about something." Santana sit up and kisses Quinn's hand.

"About what babe?" Santana murmurs.

"If we get back to New York. I want you to move in with me." Quinn says seriously, she wants to be with Santana, it's the right time for the both of them.

"I like how you think Fabray. And yes, I'll move in with you." Quinn smiles at her and without any warning Quinn lunges at Santana, kissing her hard which made the latina to fall on her back. They have been kissing for a moment, but as minutes grow, it's getting to heat up, they are both addicted on each other, tasting each other's lips. Santana's hands start to wonder on the blonde's back, slowly dragging her nails down, making Quinn moan on her mouth. Quinn detached her lips from Santana and begins to kiss her neck down to her collar bone, the latina gasps ash the blonde bites the area between her shoulder and neck. Santana wonders her hands on Quinn's arms, to her stomach, inching to her chest; she puts her hand between the valleys of the blonde's breast and pushes her away gently. Confusion and hurt flash across the blonde,

"Did I do something wrong, San?" Quinn breathes heavily, looking down at her.

"No. I just… are you sure you want to do this Quinn?" Quinn smiles at her lovingly, brushing the strands of hair away from the brunette's face.

"I want you Santana. I want everything from you. I want this."

The night goes on with heated kisses, intimate touches, and desperate pleas. Silent moans turn to screams and from gentle touches to nail scrapping each other's back. They lay under the starry sky panting, catching each other's breath and sharing gentle pecks.

"I love you San." Quinn stares at the latina, wrapping her arm protectively around her.

"I love you too. Forever." Santana says as her thumb traces Quinn's feature.

"Forever". Quinn husks out, smiling at her lover.

* * *

**1 year later**

Santana and Quinn moved in on a big apartment in New York, same building with Kurt and Rachel. Quinn is one of the "on demand" new lawyers in New York while Santana is on NYPD but does only office works, she doesn't want to be involved in the field. They have been living happily together as a couple; both haven't dropped the question yet. They always manage to go out with Kurt and Rachel on their Friday nights, and have time for themselves on Sundays.

"Babe, move your sweet ass here right now! Rachel will kill us if we'll be late again.' Santana shouts at the door, waiting impatiently for Quinn to step out of the room.

"Okay! Okay! I'm here. Happy?." The blonde looking at the mirror, checking herself one last time before turning around at her girlfriend.

"Wow. You look amazing babe." The latina says as she eye her up and down.

_Checkmate! Quinn thought._

"Come on. Let's go! We have to get Kurt drunk and make fun of him while he passes out." Quinn walks passing Santana who haven't recovered from her sudden turn on. Santana breaks her gaze on the space in front of her and turns around to found her girlfriend swaying her ass while she walks away.

_Damn, luckiest girl in the world_. Santana mutters.

They arrived on the bar and immediately scan the crowd to find their two friends; Quinn pulls Santana the time she spots Rachel standing with Kurt talking to a bartender. They take few rounds before Kurt disappears in the crowd, while Rachel sits a few seats away from the couple.

"Babe, I'll be attending my co-worker's bachelorette party in three weeks. So I'm giving you a head's up because I know you'll me so much." Quinn says playfully at her girlfriend.

"That sucks. How long will you be gone for the party?" The latina asks with a pout and Quinn kisses it quickly.

"Two days top, babe. Don't worry; I'll make it up for it."

"Oh. You better, because your girlfriend gots needs." Santana smirks seductively at the blonde.

Quinn laughs and slaps her girlfriend's arm but a voice interrupts them.

"Santana?" the couple turns around and to find a stunning blonde standing behind them holding a drink.

"Laura? Oh my gosh. How are you?" Santana rushes at the other blonde and immediately hugs her. Laura hugs her backs, smiling widely at Santana.

"No way! You're here in New York?" Laura was evidently surprise to see Santana.

"Well I moved in a year ago. Oh I forgot, Laura, this is my girlfriend, Quinn. And Quinn this is Laura. She's the nurse assigned to me back from Syria. The best nurse ever." Quinn and Laura shake hand and exchange hellos.

"Wow. So she's the girl you've been gushing about huh? She's stunning; I'm not surprised that you can't wait to get out of bed to see her." Laura jokes at the latina.

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

I don't know why I feel some jealousy growing, there's no reason to be jealous. She's Santana's nurse, I should be thankful for taking good care of her. Maybe she's a gorgeous woman, like, look at her, she fucking perfect. Don't even think about Laura bathing Santana, Quinn, it's her goddamn job of course she has to do it.

The sound of laughter broke my train of thinking; they are having a comfortable conversation together.

"Quinn, Babe, You okay? You zone out a bit." Santana touches my arm.

"I'm fine, just thinking, is all?"

"Okay." Santana turns to the other blonde "So, how about you join us for lunch sometime?" My brow arch at that, maybe Santana misses her, and its okay with me, but I don't like the way Laura smirks on the question.

"You know I never reject you Santana and besides I missed your bitchy remarks, so I'll be happy to join with you." And she's sporting that smirks again, of course who wouldn't be interested with my girlfriend? But hell loose if she tries to make a move on my Santana.

Two weeks later, Santana and I are getting busier, I always some home late but she's patient enough to wait for me. Santana on the other hand wakes up and leaves for work earlier, and I always wakes up with my breakfast and coffee ready. But my unease feeling around Laura grows even more, she gets touchy sometimes and I do my best to control myself from ripping her hair out of her head. I always sneaks at my girlfriend talking on her phone with a hush conversation, I don't want to think that she's cheating on me, but as the days come, she immediately ends the call when she sees me walking towards her, I asked her if who was calling her but she always gives me the same answers.

Thursday morning, I am free at works so I decide to bring my girlfriend lunch. I walk on her office and see one of his office mate Andrew, whom I met months ago in a local bar.

"Hey Quinn! Visiting your Hot latina girlfriend?" he says while wiggling his brows.

"Actually I'm bringing my Hot latina girlfriend lunch."

"She's one lucky lady. By the way I saw her walking to the dining hall, she's talking to her blonde friend."

My eyebrow rises at his reply. Blonde friend? Brittany? Maybe it's Britt, she had visited Santana before in her office.

I walk to the dining hall and see Santana eating her lunch while taking to her blonde friend, her back facing me.

Santana's eyes lit up when she sees me , she stand up and walks towards me and welcome me with a kiss.

"Babe, what are doing here? You leave work early today?" my girlfriend asks but my eyes are on the blonde sitting on the table, tapping her phone. But I snap my head toward my girlfriend, expecting answers from me.

"I uhh… I'm free today so I thought I could bring you lunch." I hand the paper bag to Santana, and her blonde friend stood and turns around, my heart sunk when I realized that it was Laura.

"Hey Santana, Quinn, my sister texted me, she needs a little help on her apartment. I hope you enjoyed your lunch, see you soon" she waves goodbye but her eyes are lingers on my girlfriend, and I just give her an HIBC glare.

"She bought you lunch?" I ask her calmly, but deep inside I was in verge of throwing the paper bag on Laura's face.

"Yeah. She came and she wanted to talk about something and bought me lunch."

"I think you're full now since Laura bought you lunch…" I throw the bag on the trash can, and look back at my girlfriend who looks surprised on my actions. "What?" I snap at her.

"Why are you wasting food, Qiunn?"

"Because, it doesn't matter anymore because I thought I can surprise my girlfriend at work and bought her lunch because it would be a sweet gesture, but I didn't know that someone is already steps ahead of me." I'm not aware that I speak a little louder than the usual.

"Babe, please don't tell me you're jealous of Laura. She's just a friend, a good friend that I missed. And we're catching up, that's all."

"Yeah. A friend whose buying you lunch, buying you a drink, texting you every single day and even you go out with during Sundays? And what piss me off are that all the things she that does to you should be the one that I would be doing because I'm your girlfriend, not her." I am beyond mad about the idea of Laura getting in the picture, where Santana and I are just building a relationship together.

"Babe, calm down, okay?. There's nothing going on between Laura and I. You have to trust me, and I only go out with her on Sundays if you allowed me to. Why would I cheat on you Quinn? Give me a reason why? Because all my life I've been waiting to be with you, and now that we're together, you think I would even think of cheating on you with someone? Yes, Laura is a stunning woman, and who wouldn't get attracted to her? But the thing is, she's not you." With the looks she's giving me, I'm sure she's upset and angry that I am accusing of being a cheater.

"But you would choose her if I didn't fight for you?" I don't know what possessed me to ask her that, but I just let my feeling dictate my actions.

"Where is this coming from, Quinn? Why is Lucy in front of me today? Not the Quinn I knew. Is Laura makes you insecure again?"

She's right, I'm Lucy, the insecure, weak, fat and ugly Lucy back then. I drop my head low but Santana is there to hold me, she wraps her arms protectively around me, her scent is intoxicating which made me calm.

"Babe, I don't want you to feel like that. Trust me, she just a friend." I trust my girlfriend, but I don't trust Laura.

I broke the embrace, and wipe my tears,

"I'm sorry San, and I trust you."

"It's okay babe, I think my break is over. Just wait me at home okay?" She kisses my forehead and squeeze my arm.

"Yeah. And I'll be packing for my friend's bachelorette party in Las Vegas tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be home before dinner." She smiles at me and walks away.

* * *

**At the bachelorette party**

My friends went the club, and they are having a great time, while nervously tracing the rim of glass with my fingers. I'm thinking of what is going on right now with Santana, maybe she's out with Rachel, or maybe she's working late. I sent her a text but she's not replying, I panicked when Laura's name entered my mind so I call Rachel.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel, where are you?"

"Here at my apartment, I'm practicing my new lines for my upcoming show."

"Oh. Good luck with that. I would like to ask if you see Santana in our apartment today. She's not replying or answering my calls."

"I met Santana at the lobby with Laura; she said they're going out to buy something."

"O-okay. Thanks Rachel. I'm gonna go now. Bye." I end the call immediately and shut my eyes off, I keep saying a mantra that I trust her, she won't cheat on me. I don't know why I doubt my girlfriend. I've been drinking every shot my friend is handing me, I'm starting to feel tipsy and funny after another round of drink, everything goes blur.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

Waking up with a head ache, Quinn stirs, she opens her eyes and looks around, and sighs in relief that she's on her hotel room. Attempting to get up, she froze when the blanket fell of her chest revealing her naked form. She gasps, and wraps the blanket around her body and stands up but she froze when a man walks out of her bathroom in a towel, smiling at her.

"Bad hang over? I'll be out of the room in a second. You can use the shower if you want." Man says in brittish accent.

She just nods and walks inside the bathroom and locks the door. She leans her head on the tile wall as cold water runs down her body. Quinn knows she screwed, once Santana finds out about this, she'll leave her. Quinn starts to sobs as she scrubs her body, disgusted with herself.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

Oh God, I'm so nervous about this. Okay, Breathe Santana, you can do this. I'm sure she'll love this.

"Santana, are you done? Everything is set here in the dining table." Laura shouts while I'm in the room fixing my bed and lighting candles.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute!" after I do all the finishing details, I walk to the kitchen to check out on Laura.

"So what do you think?" Laura asks shyly at me, presenting her work.

"Wow. This is awesome and so romantic, thank you so much. I'm sure Quinn will love this!" I beam at her.

"Of course she will. By the way, she'll be her in less than an hour, so I have to go before she sees me and you, Santana should freshen up. Oh, and someone left this on your door step a few an hour ago, I ask the man from whom it was but he didn't gave me a name, weird right?" she hands me the envelope, and waves goodbye at me, shutting the door behind her. I turn around and open the mysterious envelope to find what was inside.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

Quinn walks inside her apartment and goes straight on the living room and sees her girlfriend sitting on the couch. When Santana sees her, she stand up, smiling and kiss her girlfriend.

"Hey I missed you. How's Vegas?" Santana inquired as she leads Quinn to the Kitchen, revealing a romantic set up.

"Wow, San. You made all of this?" Quinn's eyes are wide, taking it all in.

"I just want to surprise you with a romantic dinner babe." Santana lead her on her seat and Santana takes her own. They eat on a comfortable silence, Santana stood up, walks towards her holding a bottle of red wine, she touches the blonde's arm and pours the wine but Quinn jumps on the contact which made the wine to spill on the floor.

"Woah. Are you okay babe? Why are you so jumpy and fidgeting since you came?"

"I-uhhh..just surprised, is all." She carefully looks at her girlfriend but she can't read her girlfriend's face.

"It's okay. I'll just wipe it off, I think it spilled on your top, you can change something comfortable while I clean this."

Quinn walks to her room, she smiles when she sees the candles and the roses. She attempts to take her top off when something caught her eye on the bed, she walks to see the pictures scattered on the bed but only to gasp when she sees pictures of her wearing same dress on the bachelorette party, making out with the guy in the hotel room. The photos are taken through CCTV cameras on different areas of the hotel; on the lobby, on the hall and outside the club. Her body froze, she's rooted on her feet, she doesn't know what to do, she can hear each pulse on her body, and she starts to breath heavily. Santana sees the photos, her eyes goes wide and runs to the kitchen only to find out her girlfriend sits on the table calmly but her face is emotionless. She walks slowly towards her, trying to read her girlfriend.

"Sit down Quinn" Santana's voice is cold.

"San-" Quinn begs.

"I said, sit down Quinn" This time, Santana's eyes lock with Quinn's. Her seeing Santana like that made her panic. She doesn't know what to do, so she walks towards the silent latina, and holds her hand, trying to squeeze any emotion out of her girlfriend.

"San, p-please…just her me out. I-it's not wh-what you think it is…." She almost on her knees but Santana still stares at the space in front of her, with her emotionless eyes, letting the blonde touch her.

"I-I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. Please San, you have to believe me." She starts kiss Santana's knuckles but the Latina is still the same, she's not saying anything, which scared Quinn even more.

"Please say something, please." Quinn whispers while tears run down her face.

"Why?" Santana lets out a word, which can save or destroy Quinn at the same time.

"I was scared; I thought you're cheating on me. I can't lose you Santana so I got scared. So I drink a lot just to forget how I feel but I didn't know that will happen."

"Of course you're scared. You're always scared, right Lucy. Your insecurity got the best in you that you even doubt me of my loyalty." Santana begins to stand and grasp her hands away from Quinn.

"Santana, it was a mistake, a stupid mistake! I'm scared and insecure that you might meet someone who is better than me, and you might regret why you wasted your time to be with an insecure, weak, and a bitch like me if you could have anyone you wanted. Santana, I'm not as beautiful like the other girls, I've been a horrible person, I gave up my child and my body is not perfect anymore because I got into a car crash."

"Did I leave you when those things happen to you, Quinn? If you know me better, if you trust me more and if you love me enough to think of fucking some random guy, none of this would happen. And I can't believe I choose to lose my own mother to be with you because all she did is to protect me from getting hurt again, from this to happen. And she's right; I'm so stupid to ignore my mother's advice. And the photos came just in time before I do something I would regret." Santana laugh humorlessly.

"Santana, it was all my fault. I'm sorry; I will not hurt you again. Please, forgive me. Tell me, I'll do anything just for you to forgive me. Next time I'll be better, I'll do my best and work hard for my insecurities. I can't lose you again Santana. I just can't" Quinn cries almost losing her voice, begging for forgiveness to Santana. Her body is shaking, her knees is about to buckle anytime soon. Santana just stare at her silently, not making a move, and then slowly she shakes her head and lets out a cold chuckle. She walks toward the blonde, eyeing her carefully.

"Who told you that there will be 'next time'?" Quinn turns pale when she hears the words come out of Santana's mouth. It was cold and unforgiving.

"Santana, please don't, don't say it." Her voice breaks, she sees Santana's face soften, this time, a tear falls down her face.

"Santana, I know you love me, you still do. Please, just give me a chance."

"I still love you, always have Quinn, and I meant it when I said, Forever, but my mother was right, love isn't enough to make a relationship work." Quinn closes the distance and hugs her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Santana, I'm not going to give up. I love you, just please don't leave, it'll kill me. I can't live a day without you beside me. Just stay. Please, San. Just stay." Quinn murmurs on Santana's neck. Santana on the other hand is dying, she's fighting the tears that almost falling off, and she tries to breath, hearing Quinn begs for her to stay breaks her heart into pieces. But she has to do it for herself. The latina slowly broke the embrace, they are both crying, she gently kisses Quinn forehead, the blonde grips her shirt tightly whispering I'm sorry to the latina.

"I'm sorry Quinn." With that she tears herself away from the crying blonde, her head hangs low as she walks on the end of the table, taking something out of her pocket and put it on the table and left the apartment.

Quinn cries harder, supporting herself on the table, she can't breathe. Her eyes gazes the door and lands on the table and sees what Santana left on the table before she walks out of the apartment. As soon as she recognizes the object, Quinn lost it, she kneels down on the floor as her body shakes with sobs, it was small black box with a diamond ring on it.

* * *

**I will post the Last chapter soon. So I know I broke some hearts on my update, Im sorry. So we'll find out soon if it's a happy ending for them. I want to hear all your reactions, violent or not. Suggestions, objections. So, I hope you enjoy some angst and see each other soon on my last chapter. xoxo**


	14. Chapter 12: Secrets, Lies, Revenge, Love

**Chapter 12: Secrets, Lies, Revenge, Love and Surprises**

Hello everyone, I apologize for my delayed update. But this is the most awaited chapter, my LAST chapter. I'm finally saying goodbye to this story. And to everyone who is reading this right now, thank you for reading my story and for the amazing reviews that I got from you, I really appreciate it.

So this is it. This chapter will be complicated, but bare with me. Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

The moment Santana steps out of their apartment, she lost it. All the anger and frustrations pour out of her body as she starts to punch the elevator wall, she doesn't feel anything but anger. Walking outside the building she hail a cab, she doesn't know where to go, she doesn't want to go to Rachel's or Kurt's apartment so she went to the first place that come up in her mind – bar. She sits for awhile and then starts to order shots, people hits and flirts on her but she just waves them off. Order after order, shots after shots, she feels everything spins, the alcohol starts to hit her, and then she starts to chuckle by herself. Thinking she couldn't walk straight or even think for that matter, she fishes out her phone in her pocket and dials the first person she wants to see.

"Santana?" the other line answers.

"Heeeeey, Laura! Can you pick me up?" She slurs at the phone and begins to laugh again.

"Santana, are you drunk? Where are you honey?" Laura's face contorts with confusion, thinking the last time she left the latina, she was going to propose to Quinn. Laura's eyes went wide when the realization hit her, there was no engagement.

"N-no, I'm not drunk! Well, ….I'm uhh…I don't know, drunk? Oh my gosh Laura, are you a psychic?" Santana chuckles loudly.

"Santana, honey. Listen to me, tell me where you are so I can pick you up." Laura says in a serious voice.

"Remember that bar when we first met in here in New York? The one with the funny looking bartender? That one!" the brunette says loudly as the bartender in front of her glares at her.

"Got it. Don't go anywhere; I'll be there in a sec." Laura ends the call and drives quickly to pick up the drunken latina.

Quinn sits on the kitchen floor, sobbing softly, when her phone rings; she stands up and takes the call quickly hoping that Santana was in the other line.

"Hello." Quinn's voice is hoarse after crying.

"Quinn, where are you right now?"

"Rachel? I'm at my apartment. Why?" Quinn sounds surprised hearing a very concerned brunette.

"You have to go down here at the bar, Santana is drunk, and one of my friends in NYADA who is here in the bar called me saying that Santana is drunk, couldn't even walk straight. I came here to pick her up her up but Laura isn't letting me." After mentioning Laura's name, Quinn's heart sank, but she is still pissed about Laura.

"I'll be there." She quickly ends the call and runs out of her apartment to get her drunken girlfriend, or maybe ex girlfriend. She came in the bar, witnessing Rachel and Laura begins to argue while Santana slumps down on the table, almost knocked off.

"Thank God you're here Quinn; Laura wants to bring Santana to her apartment." The brunette reports to the blonde, still glaring Laura who is standing in front of Santana.

"Laura, please, you've done a huge damage already, just let me bring my girlfriend back to our apartment." Quinn says coldly, as she stares Laura in the eyes.

"Girlfriend? Tell me Quinn, why is she drunk after her very romantic engagement proposal for you just hours ago huh? And besides she called me to pick her up." Laura snaps at the blonde, crossing her arms. Rachel gasps in surprise after hearing what Laura said, Quinn on the other hand clenches her fist, the jealousy drives her crazy that she wants to punch Laura's face, hard.

"Just step out of this Laura, you don't know shit! She's drunk; I want my girlfriend back to our apartment safe." Quinn walks toward the sleeping Latina but the other blonde steps in front of her.

"She wants me to pick her up, so I'm picking her up. And you Quinn, go home, and stay away from her. You'll be fanning the flames when you bring her to your apartment when you know it's the last place she wants to go. So if you'll excuse me, I have to bring her to _my_ apartment." The other blonde dismissed the fuming blonde, turning around and carries Santana out of the bar. Quinn just looks at the latina's sleeping form, helpless and heartbroken.

.

.

.

* * *

**Laura's Apartment:**

Laura drags Santana out of her car to her apartment, being a nurse almost pays off since she had carried Santana so many times. The blonde settles the Latina on her bed and turns around to take a shower; after showering, the blonde walks around her room and decides to make a phone call on the fire exit.

"Good evening, I think I have good news for you…." Laura says with a smirk on her face.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rachel's Apartment:**

"Quinn, can you please explain what happened just this evening." Rachel asks Quinn, she feels sorry about the two breaking up. Quinn sits on the couch with her head on her palms; she was silent after the confrontation at the bar.

"I made a mistake Rach, a huge mistake." Rachel sits beside the sobbing blonde, putting her hand on her thigh and squeezes it, trying to comfort Quinn.

"Can you tell me, so I can help? It's hard to see you two like this."

"I just... I don't know what happened. I went to Las Vegas, that night I got drunk after I called you. Then I woke up in my hotel room, naked with another guy." She looks up and sees the wide eyed brunette; she waits for Rachel to say something but the brunette is too shocked to form words. Quinn continues to talk and explains her side to Rachel; they got into every detail Quinn remembered.

"I feel sorry for you, Quinn. I know you didn't mean to do any of that. You're also the victim here, and Santana is hurting as much as you are."

"I fucked it up, if I didn't doubt her loyalty to me, it would have been…." Quinn sighs loudly.

"Quinn, it's not your fault, you got jealous but you didn't do it in purpose. Being with a woman like Santana, it's inevitable. "Rachel shrugs and gives Quinn a small smile.

"So, she almost proposed to you but she found out about it. The weird thing is who did send her the photos? If you analyze the situation, the sender of those photos did it on purpose. It all seems to be a set up to me Quinn." Rachel added.

Quinn stares at Rachel in shock,

"Why on earth did I think of that? Of course, someone sent those photos to break us up!" Quinn blurts out.

"So, who do you thinks it is? I'm having this feeling that it might be Laura. You see, everything is fine with the two of you, then that Laura came into the picture and suddenly all of these happened." Rachel says.

"Part of me thinks its Laura but I have this other suspicion, I don't want to assume but, it's the first thing that pops in my head."

"Who is it?" Rachel looks at her expectantly but Quinn hesitates a little.

"I don't want to mention names, I don't want to assume."

"Quinn, look, you have to assume this time. Everyone can be the suspect here. Just spit it out already!"

"I think Santana's mother did this." Quinn answers, looking away from the brunette.

"What? How can you say that?" Rachel's jaw almost drops.

"Well, after Santana got shot in Syria, her mother and I talked, and she doesn't really approve our mutual feelings for each other. She told me that if I hurt Santana again, she'll do anything to keep her away. Maybe she did this to break us up." Rachel seems confused but just nods in agreement.

"We'll figure this out, Santana will do the same. She's smart and I'm sure she's aware of all of this. Talk to her when everything seems fine to her. Give her time, and I'll do my best to help you."

.

.

.

* * *

**Laura's Apartment**

Santana woke up with a horrible head ache, she groans and starts to open her eyes; she quickly leaps out of the bed when she realizes she's not in her room, definitely not in her bed.

"What the hell?" Santana shuts her eyes tight, trying to remember what happened last night.

"How are yah sleeping beauty?" Santana jumps when the voce came behind her. She turns around and sees Laura leaning on the door frame with hands crossed over her chest.

"H-how did I end up here?" Santana feels lost; she tries to figure things out, after her almost romantic proposal extravaganza last night.

"Oh honey, you're drunk, and called me to pick up your ass at the bar." Laura says with a chuckle.

"Oh. Did something happen? Did I do something stupid?"

"uhm… nothing really happened, you were drunk and brought you home. Can you tell me what happened last night? I thought you were proposing?" The brunette quickly deflates; she sits on the bed, putting her head on her palms.

"She cheated on me while she was in Vegas." Santana says with a broken voice.

"Oh. I feel sorry for you Santana"

Yeah, yeah. I don't want to talk about it." Santana huffs in annoyance.

"Okay. But you have to clean this mess, figure your shit and talk to Quinn."

"Well, I was -" Santana is cut off by a phone call, Laura quickly picks the phone.

"Santana, you should take a shower first, and I'll make you breakfast." The latina just nods in agreement, while Laura walks out of the room to answer the call. Just before she walks into the shower, the brunette walks towards the living room to find her phone and wallet but the latina stops when she heard Laura having a hush conversation on the phone, her curiosity spikes up when she heard her name. Walking slowly towards the fire exit, she hears the conversation clearer,

"Yes, she is okay… she's drunk and I picked her up…..no, no… They broke up, there's no engagement… no! It's totally not my doing… Look I did what I have to do….okay, bye."

.

.

.

* * *

Everyone gathered in Rachel's apartment for an Emergency meeting while Quinn stays at her apartment in case Santana comes back.

"So, why are we here exactly?" Puck inquires the midget who has been pacing back and forth across the room.

'Okay, you better spit it out Rachel. I didn't come here to see you walking around, coz girl, I'm this close to go all diva up your ass!" Mercedes snaps at Rachel, everyone goes 'ooooohhh'.

"Oh, snap!" Brittany pipes in.

"Okay, okay. Stop!" Rachel raises her hands in surrender.

"Wait, where is Quinn and Santana?" Tina asks as, turning around to see the blonde.

"That's the reason why we are here. They kinda broke up two nights ago." Everyone gasps in surprise.

"What the hell happened?!" Puck is obviously fuming.

"I don't want you to judge either of them, or even think of taking sides, clearly they are both victims in the situation. So, Quinn went to Vegas for her officemates bachelorette, she got drunk and wakes up with another guy in bed. Right after she came back home, someone sent Santana photos of Quinn and the guy making out that night, so they broke up, but the worst thing is, Santana was about to propose to Quinn." Rachel looks around at their reaction, some have their hands on their mouths, and Puck is shaking his head while cursing under his breath, Tina starts to sob while Mike just comforts her.

After everyone says their opinions about the matter, Rachel's phone went off. Her eyes almost go out of their sockets when she sees Santana is calling her. She signals everyone to keep quiet as she answers the call after she puts it on speaker.

"Santana."

"Berry, is Quinn there with you?" Santana's voice seems off, which quickly noticed by Brittany.

"N-no, she's not, She still on your apartment."

"Oh. How is she?" Rachel starts to fiddle her fingers, carefully choosing her answers.

"She's not okay, she doesn't talk much and leaves work for a week." They hear the Latina sighs faintly.

"Can you take her out this afternoon? I need her not to be in the apartment when I come back to get my things." All eyes are on Rachel.

"Okay, I'll try. But Santana, you have to talk things first before doing something you regret." Everyone grips tightly, anticipating Santana's anger, but they got disappointed when Santana just clears her throat before answering.

"I know Rachel, just keep her safe for me, okay?"

"okay" Rachel answers faintly, ends the call and lets out a breath in relief. Brittany stands up and walks in the middle to say something.

.

.

.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Santana comes back on her apartment; she sighs loudly when she opens the door and sees it's empty. The latina walks inside, looking around and notices that there is no changes in the apartment, it's clean and everything seems normal. She takes out a large duffel bag on her closet and starts putting her clothes inside, her movement stops when a she hears a soft voice behind her. Turning around slowly, she sees Quinn standing few feet away from where she stands. Her heart breaks when she notices Quinn's puffy eyes almost glisten with tears, the blonde seems catching her breath, maybe she runs up the apartment to see her, Santana thought. Rachel came inside the room also panting which breaks the latina's gaze to the blonde, and turns to the other brunette.

"S-santana, I tried to keep her away for a moment but she got away, I forgot that she's a former cheerio, she runs really fast." Rachel tries to lighten the situation, giving Santana an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. I'm almost finish, uhmm…. Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Of course" Rachel says, nodding towards the latina and walks out of the room. Santana turns to Quinn, waiting for the blonde to speak first.

"A-are you leaving me, San?" Her voice is hoarse, she tries to stop the sobs that wanting to get out of her mouth. The laitna bites her lip, thinking a safe answer for the blonde without hurting her feelings even more.

"Maybe it's for the best." Santana voice breaks, keeping her tears from falling but fails.

"Are you gonna throw it all away, San? All the years we waited, I waited; for all the wars you won and the fights I lose, for the walls you build and the walls I break, and for all the love we shared and moments we had, you'll throw it away for one mistake? Yes, I made a mistake, I got jealous so I got drunk, that's the mistake I did, San. I never cheated, never in my entire life think of being with someone who is not you, I was not with myself when that happened, put yourself in my position for once. I'm here because I love you, you're worth it, and the only thing I'm holding is the 'forever' you promised me." Quinn didn't stop the tears flowing on her cheeks, she clenches her fist, she doesn't want to give up and she knows Santana doesn't want to.

"Quinn, I'm not strong enough to handle this, I'm a coward, I run away from things that I can't deal. The only thing that can hurt me is you, what if I'm not enough, Quinn? What if I'm not perfect like you?" Santana drops her head low, as she lets her body shakes with sobs. Quinn didn't waste time; she walks to the brunette and wraps her arms around her shaking body.

"I won't give up on us, San. I love you. You are enough, more than enough, San. You and I are not perfect, but we can be perfect together." Quinn whispers at Santana, who is crying softly on her shoulders. She cups the brunettes face to look at her in the eyes.

"San, I made you a promise to love you forever, and I will never gonna break that. You're not a coward, Santana, remember when we were young and you punched the boy that bullied me on school? You saved me; I remember calling you my 'knight in shining armor' and talk to my nanny about you until her ears burn." Quinn's heart soars when a small smile forms on the brunette's lips.

"Remember I was all punk, skanky, pink haired mess? You saved me from the worst thing that could happen to me. You put yourself on the line for me because how much you walk away from me, you keep coming back. And how much I want to lose myself from you, you just pop up and brought me back." The blonde says as she wipes the hair out of Santana's face, putting it behind the brunette's ears. Santana just looks at her, listening intently on what she will say, they need this, and they need to listen to each other.

"How about our first kiss? If you're thinking about Puck's dare on his house party, you're wrong." Santana looks confused with her brows furrow. Quinn lets out s small chuckle and looks down shyly.

"What are you talking about Quinn? That's our first kiss, that dare; that was our first kiss." Santana feel less upset, her emotions gets warmer from Quinn's confession.

"Well, remember our first year in cheer camp?" Quinn asks and Santana just nods in response.

"On our last night, you were asleep and I kissed you, which means, we're each other's first kiss." The blonde looks down on her feet, as her face turns crimson, Santana just looks at her in amusement.

Santana doesn't say a word but cups Quinn's face and kisses her softly; the kiss broke before the blonde could react. Santana rests her forehead to the blonde as her hands wraps around her neck.

"I'm so sorry" three words come out of the latina mouth which made Quinn smile. It wasn't a goodbye or unforgiving but love and selfless.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry too. But this time, let me be the one to take care of you, let me be your 'knight and shining armor' and let me be the one you to save you from yourself. We both make mistakes, but we love each other too much to let it destroy what we have, what we have been through." Santana just smiles and hugs Quinn, dropping a kiss on the blonde shoulder.

"Things gonna be okay, San. But for now, we just forgive and forget." Quinn's voice says it all; she's nothing but genuine, no fake emotions, no pretentions, just being herself. Santana breaks the embrace and wipes the tears on her cheeks.

"Okay, Quinn, I have to ask you something… I know my mom isn't a fan of our relationship, did she say something to you to make you back off?" Quinn visibly gulps on the question but she nods anyway.

"When you were in Syria, at Finn's burial, she told me to think about us, she didn't say much but she's sending a message to back off before I hurt you again and then she's giving me cold shoulder during occasions when I'm at your house. That's about it." The blonde stares at the thinking Latina, she seems to be figuring something.

"That explains almost everything…." The blonde's brow shots up.

"Explains what?" Quinn asks.

"She doesn't like you; she can't get through me so she'll use your insecurity to break us up." Santana blurts out.

"What? I don't get it." Quinn pipes in.

"I background checked Laura, she wasn't assigned nurse in Syria by the army. And yesterday, I caught her having a hush conversation on the phone, I called Andrew to help me trace the call, and found out that the call came from Ohio… Lima, Ohio. So I confronted Laura and made her spit it out."

.

.

.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Laura stepped out from the shower and caught Santana going through her phone. Before Laura could rip her phone Santana confronted her._

"_Can you please explain why you are accepting calls from my mother?!" Santana was furious, her body was shaking and her fists were clenched tightly._

"_Santana, calm down a bit-"Laura poorly attempted the raging Latina._

"_You fucking calm down! You better start talking before I do something bad and I won't even regret it." The brunette took 3 dangerous towards the scared blonde._

"_Okay... okay… Your mother hired me to be your nurse back in Syria. Your mother was planning on something but she didn't tell me. Then after a year you got out, she contacted me, that time I was broke, I have nowhere to go, she asked me to make your girlfriend jealous so you two will break up. That's it; I took the deal because I have no choice. Never in my life I will be this guilty, seeing Quinn like that kills me. I'm sorry for what I did; I hope you understand the situation I was in." _

"_I let you slide this time, Laura but I won't easily forgive you for what you did. My mother is to blame, not you, she used you, took advantage of your situation. For now, I want you out of the picture, if Quinn will know about this; I guarantee that she'll rip your head, literally." With that, Santana walks out the apartment, leaving a horrified blonde._

**_End Flashback_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"That's it! I'm gonna kill her!" Quinn growls and starts to walk to the door but Santana pulls her back quickly.

"Woah, Not so fast blondie, I have to tell you something important." Quinn's anger drops down and replace with concern.

"Quinn, it's not a bad thing okay… I just need to fly back to Lima and talk to my mom for a couple of days and maybe to do some thinking." Quinn panics a little which the brunette quickly notices.

"I-I thought we're okay, what's there to think about?"

"Quinn, we both have to compose ourselves from a very emotional mess we got into, I don't want to jump on anything right now." Quinn's heart sinks down when she remembers the almost engagement proposal, she thinks that maybe Santana might think over about being with her.

"Oh, I totally understand. I'll just wait for you to come back from Lima and maybe talk about us."

"Of course. I'll call you when I get to Lima."

.

.

.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

A loud banging in the door surprises the old latina who is washing the dishes in the kitchen. She opens the door while muttering some in Spanish under her breath. She is rooted on her feet when the unwanted visitor is Judy Fabray.

"Oh, Judy, what do I owe you the pleasure?" Maribel gives the older blonde a very sickening sweet smile. Judy just brushes off the married Latina as she walks inside the house.

"Let's go straight to the point shall we?" Judy crosses her arms, mimicking her daughter HIBC attitude.

"And the point is?" The latina challenges the blonde.

"You, getting into our daughters' relationship. I Knew you didn't like my daughter for Santana, but you have to keep in mind that your daughter is old enough to make decisions for herself, she's a strong lady, she doesn't need her mother's permission on who to be with." Maribel just scoffs, shaking her head making the other to feel intimidated, such a Santana gesture – Judy thought.

"In case you forget, Judy, you're daughter almost ruin mine. She grew up like what you wanted; Frannie 2.0, a perfect Christian girl, but ended in an opposite direction and drags my daughter with her." Judy composes herself; it was like a hard bitch slap in the face.

"Don't blame my daughter in this, Maribel. They were young and careless, but it doesn't matter anymore, what matters is what they are today. You seem to live on the past; you are the one who is dragging your daughter along."

"Don't you dare say that to me, in my house, in my property. No matter what will go out in your pretty mouth, you can't change the fact that the damage is done. Move on, Santana doesn't deserve Quinn, she was nothing but a liability to Santana." Judy couldn't stop herself, her hand swing fast and her palms comes in contact with Maribel's cheek. A loud smack heard around the house, but before Maribel could react, Santana comes inside the house, wide-eyed, as she looks between the two raging housewives.

"What the hell happened here mami?"

"Nothing, Judy is just leaving, aren't you, Judy?" Maribel dismisses the blonde.

"Of course, thank you for the time Maribel." Judy walks out the door; Santana gives her mother a warning glare before running after Judy.

"Mrs. Fabray!" Judy turns around to see Santana jogs on the drive way towards her.

"Santana, I'm sorry about what happened with you and my daughter. Quinn's a good person, I know she won't che-"Santana cuts her off in the middle of her rambling.

"Mrs. Fabray, Quinn and I are in good terms right now. We talked before I came here, and we'll work things out the second I come back home." Judy beams at Santana and surprises her with a big hug.

"Thank God! I thought you two really break up, I can't see my daughter gets hurt."

"I thought too, so I'm gonna let you go now, I have to talk to my mom and I need your help with something."

"Of course, call me; I'll do anything to help." Judy flashes Santana a genuine smile before getting inside her car and drives off towards her house.

Santana walks inside her house to find her mother sitting calmly on the couch; she stands in front of her and crosses her arms.

"Santana, why did you come home unannounced? We could have picked you up in the airport." Maribel tries to sound concerned to her daughter, of course, the older latina didn't buy it.

"You are such a hypocrite! You think I didn't know what you are doing behind my back, mami? ." Maribel tries to look innocent and her daughter just glares at her.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Seriously, mami? Okay, you want me to say it, here it goes. I know you hired Laura to be my nurse on purpose, she's attractive and all that, and then you learned that I didn't buy all the shit you're feeding me, now you used her against Quinn. Sorry to break this to you, you failed, yes, we broke up, there's no engagement, but we're back together now."

Maribel opens her mouth to say something but Santana pipes in,

"No, you're not gonna talk until I'm finish or until I say so. The next thing I'm gonna say made me sick, I never thought that you'll be doing it for your selfish motives. Yes, I know your plan for me when I was in comma back in Syria; Papi told me about it, even your own husband couldn't believe what is running in that head of yours to make you decide to plan that. You almost took advantage of me, you paid the doctor to fake my death, so you can control me and take me away while I'm in comma, from my friends, especially from Quinn, but too bad I woke up just in time huh? So you came up with plan B, and Laura comes in the picture. How could you, mami! I trusted you! From all people, my own mother is the one betraying me!"

Maribel stands up and defends herself.

"I did those things out of love, Santana. I don't want you to get hurt again, I seen the worst of you, and it killed me, Santana."

"It's not an excuse for you to do that! Worst of me? I never felt worse than this, mami!" Santana feels her anger radiates around her body.

" I don't know what else to do, okay?"

"Then you're stupid! Not only have you ruined my life, also you ruined Quinn's and Laura's. There's another thing, you sent me those photos of Quinn in Vegas, and you know it'll crush me into pieces but you did it anyway."

Maribel's composure changes the second the word photos come out of the younger latina's mouth.

"What photos? I have no idea what are you talking about! Yes, I did all those things but I don't remember sending you photos of Quinn!" Santana couldn't believe what she's hearing; what if there is another person involved?

"No, no, no… it can't be, if not you?..." after a long pause, Santana's eyes opens wide, wheels begin to turn, then horror is written all over Santana's face. She runs out of the house and ignores her mother calling behind her, she dials Rachel, and she answers quickly,

"Rachel, listen to me. I want you to go to Quinn in our apartment, call me asap when you get there."

Quinn is about to take a shower when there's a knock on the door, she opens it, expecting to see Rachel but she froze when she recognize the person standing in front of her.

"Long time no see, Quinnie." His voice is cold and emotionless.

.

.

.

.

**"Alex"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okay, I'm afraid I'll be posting another chapter to wrap this all up, im such a buzz kill. But yeah, I'll post soon, just to get over with this.**

**Tell me what you think – okay I'm giving this a shot….you can PM me you're alternative ending for the story, I have mine but I want to get ideas from you.**

**Please review!**


End file.
